THE NIGHT OF THE HELL TRAIN
by challengerspet
Summary: Artie and Jim have to transport something from San Fransisco to Washington DC how hard can that be? ; If you have to ask you don't know our boys! Complete
1. Chapter 1

This story for some reason gave me fits so if you find any typos we missed suck it up, skip it and enjoy the story

This story for some reason gave me fits so if you find any typos we missed suck it up, skip it and enjoy the story!

A special thank you to my beta readers Qohart and Apple…may you speak to me again soon  …and a very special thank you to Orrin for all your help on the things I couldn't find on my own. Hope you enjoy the story!

THE NIGHT OF THE HELL TRAIN

James West, Secret Service Agent for the United States Government, moved through the train like a man on a mission. He held a telegram in his hands, hot off the wire from the President, and he was eager to share its contents with his partner. He reached the lab his partner and friend Artemus Gordon seemed to be living in lately, something he was sure the wire would rectify. Jim put his hand on the doorknob, turned it and went inside.

The sight that greeted him both amazed and frightened him. Artie was bathed in a brilliant blue-white light, sparks shooting from his fingertips, his hair standing on end. Jim stood in the doorway transfixed, staring at his partner. He came to his senses and rushed forward pushing Artie off the circular metal stand he was on knocking him to the floor.

Removing his jacket, Jim placed it under Artie's head. Artie lay there, his body shaking, unable to make it respond, his eyes pleading for help. Jim loosened Artie's tie and opened the collar of his shirt not sure what else to do for him. Artie's breathing was shallow and extremely rapid. After several minutes his breathing slowed and he was able to speak.

"Thanks, Jim." Artie managed to croak.

"Are you okay, Artie?" Jim looked at him with concern.

"I will be." Artie panted, still breathing heavily.

"What were you doing? Was that supposed to happen?"

"I discovered why Loveless always uses flunkies for his experiments." Artie replied as he struggled to rise.

"What are you talking about?" Jim looked at him befuddled.

"I figured out why Loveless uses others to test out his theories, that's all. I was testing a theory I had about electricity. I wasn't expecting to get quite this level of response."

"Maybe you should abandon this experiment." Jim remarked.

"What? Nah…I just need to work some of the kinks out that's all." Jim could see the wheels spinning in his partner's brain.

"Well that's a problem for another day, pal." Jim remembered the hastily discarded telegram and retrieved it from the floor.

"Huh?" Artie looked at him confused.

"Read this, Artie. Jim said as he handed the wire to him and watched as Artie's eyes scanned the paper.

"San Francisco? We get to go to San Francisco? It'll be nice to see civilization again instead of all these one horse towns we've been touring collecting data for the Colonel."

"Hey, if we can wrap this case up quickly I think I can get us tickets to the symphony. I have a contact I can wire." Artie smiled at his partner.

"How about some companions? I think I can get us some." Jim clicked his tongue, when Artie rolled his eyes and turned his back to him.

"Man does not live on good music alone, Artie."

When he turned back to his work Jim shook his head and smiled. He kept his position on the wall, his eye on his partner as Artie began to putter around with his experiments.

"You need something, Jim?" Artie asked one eyebrow arched.

"The telegraph is that way, Artie." Jim smiled as he pointed toward the varnish car.

"I am well aware of the location of the telegraph key, James. But we won't be in San Francisco for a few days yet. I just want to tinker with this a little more." Artie frowned at the piece of equipment before him.

WWWWWWWWWW

The Wanderer pulled into the train station in San Francisco and the two agents disembarked. They headed for the local Secret Service field office and their prearranged meeting with Colonel Richmond. They entered the office and took seats after being told the Colonel would be a few minutes.

"What do you suppose the assignment is?" Artie asked his partner.

"I have no idea, Artie. Maybe counterfeiting or something along those lines." Jim replied.

"I got us companions for tomorrow night so whatever it is it better be something we can finish quickly." Jim whispered as the door to the office opened.

"Gentlemen." Colonel Richmond broke into their conversation, "If you please…" he gestured them into the office as Artie and Jim rose.

Once inside Richmond ushered them toward the vacant chairs and motioned for them to sit. The somber expression on his face made both men sit stiffly at attention. Artie risked a glance at Jim as Richmond cleared his throat.

"Gentlemen, I'm sure you are curious as to why you have been called all the way here when we have many capable agents already in the area." Richmond spoke as he opened a file on his desk.

"Uh...yes, sir, the thought had crossed our minds." Artie replied as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"What's the case, sir?" Jim asked, "Counterfeiting? Treason?" He ventured.

"It's sort of a transportation run." The Colonel couldn't meet their confused gazes.

"A...pardon me, sir," Artie leaned forward, "did you say transportation run? Surely there ARE a number of other agents you could have chosen from right here to take this."

"Yes, Mr. Gordon, I did say transportation run. You will be transporting the body of the Sultan of Morocco to Washington DC." Richmond looked at his agents solemnly.

"We have to transport a body...on the train...from San Francisco to Washington? Artie was shaking his head.

"The Sultan's body is worth just as much as if he still breathed." Artie and Jim exchanged glances.

"Sir?" Artie questioned.

"Let me explain, gentlemen. The Sultan of Morocco was not the most well liked leader. He was traveling throughout the United States raising funds for projects in his country."

"How is that possible?" Jim wanted to know. "We never heard anything about his being here."

"He was despised in his country because of his inability to keep the peace. He was traveling here under an assumed identity to keep himself from being killed." The agents made no comment so he continued.

"The person who can bring back proof of his death would be regarded as a national hero. There's a one million dollar bounty on him. Dead or alive gentlemen...so you can see how important it is that the Sultan's body reach Washington and get turned over to the Royal Chamberlain. Then it will be their problem." Richmond regarded the agents sitting before him.

"Gentlemen, I trust I don't need to remind you how new and fragile relations are with Morocco. Please do not mess this up."

"What…us, sir?" Jim asked with mock surprise.

"Trouble seems to find you two, Mr. West. Even when you are not doing anything and this mission has the potential for lots of it."

"What trouble? Aside from the odd person or two who might try to nab the body sir, is there something you haven't told us that we might need to know?" Artie asked not sure he wanted to know.

"Not unless you two are of the superstitious nature." Richmond looked at them.

"Not me." Artie replied and Jim laughed.

"Something you'd care to add to the conversation, Mr. West?"

"No, sir." Jim cleared his throat.

"As I was saying...the people of Morocco seem to believe that their dead are cursed until they are properly interred."

"Inter…you mean we have to cart a cursed body all the way back to…" Artie gulped.

"Nonsense, Mr. Gordon. Complete and utter nonsense...cursed indeed. We are more civilized than that or so I'd like to believe." Richmond rose and began to pace. "Gentlemen, this mission is of the utmost importance and I expect you to complete it in your usual fashion."

"Yes, sir." Gordon and West replied.

"When will we take possession of the sultan's...uh... remains?" Artie asked.

"The coffin is being loaded on the train as we speak. If you leave tomorrow morning you can be in Washington in a week to ten days." When the agents made no comments Richmond continued.

"The Royal Chamberlain…a Mr. Si Amed Ben Musa will meet you in Washington to take possession of the Sultan's remains." Artie and Jim glanced at each other.

"Something wrong, gentlemen?"

"Nothing, sir. We did have plans for tomorrow evening..." Jim began.

"Well, I am sure the ladies will understand. Now don't you gentlemen have a train to get to Washington?"

"Yes, sir." They said as they rose and quickly made their exit.


	2. Chapter 2

After returning to the train and informing Orrin of their latest mission the agents entered the varnish car to prepare their s

After returning to the train and informing Orrin of their latest mission the agents entered the varnish car to prepare their security measures for the cargo. They had just completed their planning when the horn sounded. Artie rose, hit a panel on the side of the mantle with his fist, revealing the hidden compartment. Reaching inside he pulled out the communication tube and blew into it.

"Yes, Orrin?" Artie put the tube to his ear and listened intently for a moment then blew into the tube again.

"Thank you, Orrin. Proceed with the plan, we'll keep you informed if there are to be any more changes." Artie replaced the tube and turned to Jim.

"Anything wrong, Artie?" Jim didn't like the look on his partner's face.

"Oh nothing's wrong, Jim. We just lost two crewmen. Seems they are of the superstitious persuasion." Artie frowned.

"We can still make Washington without them so no harm done." Jim replied.

"Colonel Richmond wants us to pick up replacements in Reno."

"Well then let's go put our security in place and hit the hay...we'll be in Reno tomorrow." Jim and Artie headed toward the cargo bay with Artie stopping off at his lab for some needed items.

They worked quickly and quietly putting things into place. Jim kept an eye on his partner, trying not to think about what was in the ornately carved and flag draped wooden box in front of him. He would be very happy to see this particular mission end.

"Hey, Artie, you wanna look in the box?" Jim chided his friend.

"Huh? You're awfully morbid tonight, Jim." Artie responded with a look of disgust.

"It could be your only chance to see the body of a Sultan, you just never know." Jim smirked as he placed his hands on the lid and began to lift.

"Hey! Have at least a little respect for the dead, James." Artie glared at him as he pushed his partner away. "You never know when they might come back to haunt you." Artie winked at him as they headed for their rooms.

No one seems to notice as the lid of the coffin slowly rises and then closes followed by the soft sounds of laughter.

WWWWWWWWWW

The figure clouded in shadows moved stealthily through the train...looking in doors as he went. When he reached the lab the figure quickly entered and soon after exited and continued on.

_These men really live in style. Too bad I'm going to have to take it from them...or should I say take them from it?_ He chuckled to as he carefully opened the door to another room.

This room was quickly exited as it housed one sleeping James T. West and the shadow wasn't ready to make his presence known to the agents. He pressed on making his way back to his hiding place in the coffin in the cargo room. _They'll get what's coming to them soon enough._ This thought brought a smile to the intruder's face.

WWWWWWWWWW

The next morning as Jim sat eating his breakfast Artie appeared looking rather perplexed.

"Something wrong, Artie?" Jim asked.

"I could have sworn...no I KNOW I left those chemicals for my experiment on the table in my lab. It's in my notes." Artie's puzzled expression deepened.

"Then what's the problem? Just go in the lab and get your chemicals." Jim muttered around a mouthful of bacon and eggs.

"I wish I could. Jim...you didn't happen to move them did you? You know...playing one of your little jokes." Artie eyed his partner hopefully.

"I haven't been in the lab since I saved your life, honest."

"Well, then where did my chemicals go?"

"I'll talk to the crew...maybe they know something." Jim took his now empty plate and left the room. Artie shook his head and headed back to the lab muttering under his breath.

WWWWWWWWWW

The agents spent the remainder of the day on the more mundane tasks, cleaning and repairing their weapons and checking on their cargo. Artie spent the better part of the day in his lab trying to repeat his previous day's experimentation. Having stopped in Reno to take on wood, water and the new crewmen they decided to retire early. Jim checked their cargo and Artie toured the rest of the train.

WWWWWWWWWW

When he entered the cargo room, Artie looked at the coffin and shivered. He quickly checked the lines securing the casket and frowned. One of them appeared to have been moved out of place. He would have to talk to Jim and the crew in the morning. Artie tightened the rope, made sure the casket was secure, again shivering and snorted in disgust before turning and leaving, heading toward his room.

WWWWWWWWWW

When he felt it was safe he ventured out of the sarcophagus and made his way through the train. Stopping in the galley, he began looking through the cupboards and found the makings for a sandwich. He made one and quickly devoured it, making a second one to take back.

Hearing a noise and fearing it was Mr. Gordon, he quickly ducked out and headed back to the end of the car where he climbed up the small ladder and made his way to the platform. Finding the door unlocked the figure quietly slipped inside.

"Good, Gordon is back there checking the train." He told himself as it strode over to the makeshift bar and poured a brandy.

"You gentlemen certainly know how to live," The intruder commented as he sniffed the brandy and took a small sip.

WWWWWWWWWW

The next morning Artie was seated at the table sipping coffee with brandy mixed in when Jim entered the room.

"Coffee and brandy, Jim?" Artie asked.

"Brandy? You coming down with a cold, partner?" Jim eyed him curiously.

"Trying not to catch a cold and it's getting colder outside." Artie gestured to an empty chair. "Have a seat."

"Not right now. Artie...have you seen my gun?" Jim asked quietly.

"Your...isn't it in your holster? Really, James, you shouldn't leave your toys laying around." Artie smiled.

"Very funny, pal. I seem to remember someone complaining about his chemicals just yesterday. Who's losing their marbles here?" Jim smiled back.

"Hmm…you've got a point there, Jim." Artie put the newspaper down, looking thoughtful. "Something's going on here and we need to get to the bottom of it."

"What are you thinking, Artie?"

"James, my boy, I'm thinking we may have a stowaway on board."

"A stowaway? Artie, we've been over every inch of this train every day and there's no one here but us and the crew." Jim pointed out.

"That we know of, Jim. We could have missed someone if they were hiding. We weren't exactly looking for any stowaways. We've only been checking to make sure that box is safe." The two men stared at each other.

"Nah…"Artie harrumphed as he looked at Jim, "you don't suppose?"

"I am not a superstitious man, Artie. I refuse to believe the sultan is wandering around at night messing around with our things. There has to be a reasonable explanation for what's happening."

"I'm all ears, Jim, when you figure it out let me know. In the meantime I'll be going over the train with a fine toothed comb." Artie rose and finished his coffee and placed the cup back on the table then exited the room.

WWWWWWWWWW

A thorough search of the train again revealed nothing. Artie and Jim returned to the varnish car at a loss and unsure what to do next. Artie poured them each a brandy and after giving the bottle a quizzical look, he took a seat on the settee and ran a hand through his hair then pulled on his right ear.

"Well, Jim, I gotta admit I'm at a loss here. I just can't explain it."

"Me either, Artie. I've asked the crew to keep their eyes and ears open...let's hope someone sees something."

"I think we should take turns watching the train tonight. I'll take first watch and wake you in a few hours." Artie told him as he picked up a nearby newspaper.

"All right, Artie. Come get me if you see or hear anything. See you in a few hours." Jim said as he rose and left the room.

After finishing all the newspapers he could find, Artie rose and paced the room, thinking about their dilemma. He stopped and leaned on the mantle, deep in thought. He was brought back to the matter at hand when he thought he heard a noise further back in the train.

"It's too early for Jim to be up." Artie muttered as he grabbed his gun and headed toward the sound.

WWWWWWWWWW


	3. Chapter 3

The lid on the casket slowly rose creaking as it went

The lid on the casket slowly rose creaking as it went. He pulled itself up, rolled out of the box and slipped to the floor before reaching behind the curtain beneath the coffin and removing a black leather satchel. With a quiet laugh he set out to pursue his prey. He heard movement in the tail end of the train and stepped out of the way. _Soon gentlemen...very soon._

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie stopped and checked the lab. The door was still locked and everything seemed to be in its place. Exiting the lab he relocked the door and continued on. He checked his room then he softly and quietly approached his partner's room and looked in. Jim appeared to be sleeping soundly. _Hmm then it wasn't Jim I heard,_ Artie thought as he closed the door and continued deeper into the bowels of the train.

The last room he had to check was the one room Artie had hoped to avoid. He gulped as he opened the door and went into the room. It was eerily quiet and the scant moonlight coming in the small windows up near the ceiling cast a ghostly light on the coffin. Artie wanted to finish his inspection of this room and head for the engine as quickly as he could.

When Artie examined the tie downs he noticed one had come completely undone. _How could that have happened? _ He wondered as he replaced the rope. Just as he was about to stand he heard a noise. Turning his head at the sound he was rewarded with a brief flash of stars when something hard connected with his left temple. Artie could have sworn he had heard a menacing laughter. His face twisted in pain and his world faded to black as he crumpled to the floor.

WWWWWWWWWW

"Artie! Come on, pal, wake up. Artie, wake up!"

Artie felt like his teeth were being rattled out of his head as he struggled to open his eyes. He put a hand to his temple and felt a bandage. He opened his eyes to a light filled parlor and found himself lying on the settee.

"How's your head?" Jim asked him.

"Hurts...even my teeth hurt." Artie groaned as he sat up holding his head.

"What happened? Who or what did this to you?" Jim wanted to know.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember was hearing a noise back there and then I went to check it out. The last room was that cargo room." Artie put his hand to his temple and grimaced.

"Then what happened?" Jim probed.

"I went in there and one of the ties on the coffin...Jim someone's been in that room!" Artie lurched to his feet and swayed.

"Sit back down Artie and tell me what you're talking about."

"One of the tie downs had been completely undone and was lying on the floor." Artie looked solemnly at Jim. "Someone's on this train...we aren't alone." Artie hung his head pinching the bridge of his nose.

WWWWWWWWWW

After insisting his partner retire to his room and get some rest, Jim strode purposefully toward the cargo room. He pushed the door open and approached the coffin. A closer inspection showed it hadn't been tampered with any more since Artie had fixed it the previous night.

"Whoever is doing this has got to be stopped." Jim muttered as he pulled on the ropes testing them.

When nothing else seemed out of place Jim took one last look around the room and headed back to the varnish car. When he entered the parlor he froze. The door leading to the platform stood open. _Okay, that door was closed I'm sure of it! How did it get open?_ Jim wondered as he crossed the room to close the door.

As he reached for the doorknob something swinging from the railing caught his eye. Jim reached out and quickly snatched the item and slammed the door shut. Concentrating on the item in his hands he failed to notice as his partner entered the room. Artie stared at him for a moment before he spoke.

"Everything all right, Jim?" Artie asked tiredly.

"What? Oh, yeah. I thought you were resting." Jim moved to the table and placed his gun on it, never taking his eyes off of the weapon.

"I'll be all right...I just needed to clean up a little. Hey you found your gun!" Artie exclaimed as he took a seat across from Jim and rubbed gently at his temple.

"It seems your stowaway wanted me to find it."

"My...what are you talking about?" Artie's interest has been peaked.

"After I finished my inspection of the train I came back here. That door was wide open." Jim gestured in the direction of the door.

"When I went to close it I found my gun and gun belt swinging from the railing." Jim replied his eyes still trained on his gun.

"It seems our friend is getting bold." Artie commented as he rose and went to the door.

As he gave the platform a quick yet thorough examination Artie's keen eye for detail noted the dirt smudged on the railing, further examination found more of the same smudges on the ladder leading to the roof of the car. After quickly climbing the ladder and looking around Artie returned to the car.

"Well, James, we're either getting old or soft. We should have thought of this sooner."

"What makes you say that and what should we have thought of sooner?" Jim asked as he finally looked up from the items on the table.

"I know how our friend has been eluding us. I found dirt on the railing and more on the ladder. Whoever it is has been able to keep out of sight when we search the train by simply going up." Artie pointed at the roof.

"Why didn't we think of that before?" Jim rolled his eyes and then watched with interest as Artie removed a key from a vest pocket.

"What's that for?"

"Just changing the rules a bit. Our friend wants to play games with us but who says we have to play by their rules?" Artie smiled snidely.

"I like it when you get that look on your face. What else have you got up your sleeve?" Jim smiled glad to be turning the tables on their friend.

Artie locked the door and then strode over to the cabinet and removed a large sheet of rolled parchment paper and a pencil. Spreading it out on the table Artie began to draw quickly and deftly. Jim noted that it was a very good facsimile of the Wanderer and her many compartments and rooms on each car. Artie began to circle certain areas on his newly drawn blueprint.

"If we secure these areas our little friend won't be able to elude us anymore." Artie smiled rather pleased with himself.

"Maybe not but we'll be stuck on a train out in the middle of nowhere with him." Jim replied morosely.

"Don't remind me." Artie frowned.

"It's gonna be fun to say the least don't you think?" Jim grinned like a Cheshire cat while Artie rolled his eyes and groaned.

WWWWWWWWWW

It was late afternoon by the time they had secured all the areas on Artie's map and they returned to the parlor tired, hungry but hopeful.

"Well, James I think we've managed to stop up every hole on this train including the mouse holes!" Artie exclaimed as he poured them each a brandy, again looking quizzically at the bottle.

"It sure looks that way. Artie…I was thinking. Now that we can probably keep whoever it is contained to the inside of the train...what are we gonna do with them once we find them?"

"Hmm…you know I was thinking that myself. I think I can rig something up that will help us out. I'm going to go to my lab for a bit," he turned to Jim, "think you can make us something simple like sandwiches?"

"Even I can't burn a sandwich, Artie!" Jim smiled as they headed toward their respective rooms.

Jim entered the galley and opened a cupboard when something caught his eye. The bread Artie had made yesterday was partially gone. _I don't remember seeing Artie eat anything since he made this but I'll ask him just to be sure. _ Jim thought as he also noted several other items missing. Their...guest...seemed to have no misgivings whatsoever about helping themselves to whatever they needed.

"It won't be long now until we unmask you, you little thief." Jim muttered as he began slicing the bread.

In his lab Artemus carefully set aside his chemicals and began to work on another machine he had been toying with in his mind for some time. Looking over his calculations he smiled broadly and headed forward to talk to the engineer.


	4. Chapter 4

After making dinner, Jim headed to the parlor car with the tray of sandwiches, mugs of coffee and the coffee pot

After making dinner, Jim headed to the parlor car with the tray of sandwiches, mugs of coffee and the coffee pot. He set the tray down on the table and called to his partner while he stared at the map above the sideboard. They would be in St. Louis in another day or so then up toward Washington and the end of this assignment.

Jim noted his partner had not answered him and he tried calling to him again. When he still received no answer he could feel the dread begin to knot his stomach. He quickly made his way through the train and checked the lab. Not seeing his partner Jim continued onward.

Stopping the crewman he came across as he passed through the stable car, Jim was directed to the engineer's cab. Puzzled, Jim headed for the cab. Once he reached the cab he took in Orrin Cobb's furrowed brow and angry expression and determined that his partner must have had something to do with the engineer's surly mood.

"Orrin, have you seen Artie?" Jim asked not sure he wanted to know.

"I'll say I have. Your partner is rather persuasive when he wants to be Mr. West." Orrin replied grumpily and jerked his head back toward the tender.

Jim leaned out as far as he dared and looked downward under the train. There he found his partner's feet sticking out from under the train wrapped around the coupling between the tender car and the stable car, which also housed the holding cell. Jim precariously made his way to the coupling between the two cars curious as to what had captured his partner's attention. He pulled on Artie's foot trying to roust him.

When he received no reply Jim pulled again this time harder, nearly dislodging his partner's tenuous hold on the train. This move produced a growling sound that brought a grin to Jim's face as he saw Artie begin to remove himself from the bottom of the train.

"Orrin, I told you I'd be careful with your precious..." Artie began only to stop when he saw who it was that had been pulling at him.

"Jim! Wait'll you see what I came up with. I think I can keep our little friend so tightly locked up Fort Knox would look like a walk in the park." Artie was smiling apparently very pleased with himself.

"Did you have to do that right now, Artie? Couldn't it have waited until we at least stopped for the night?" Jim asked as he extended his hand down to his friend.

"What? Oh I just had to adjust the steam pipes to accommodate my need and it has to be done while the steam is going through that pipe." Artie regarded his partner.

"You worry too much, Jim." Artie clicked his tongue at him, "Anyway, this could be important if it works."

As Artie and Jim made their way back to the parlor car Artie explained his newest invention to his partner, Jim nodding his head or uttering the obligatory uh huh or hmm's where he thought he should knowing Artemus was lost in the excitement of a new invention.

WWWWWWWWWW

_Well, at least while I have to lie here in this...this box I have more time to think of what will happen when I finally reveal my identity to those two simpletons. One would think they would have discovered the ruse by now. And to think they are supposed to be among our nation's finest. No wonder the country is in such a sad state. _He looked at his pocket watch glad for having had the foresight to have the dial painted with luminescent pigment and smiled…it wouldn't be long now.

WWWWWWWWWW

"We'll be in St. Louis late tomorrow, Artie." Jim commented as he looked over the top of the newspaper he had been reading.

"Yeah and we still haven't found our friend." Artie grumped.

"We will, pal. We will." Jim seemed confident.

"And just what makes you so sure of that, James?" Artie countered.

"Simple. When they come out to stalk the train tonight they won't get far. That's liable to upset them." Jim grinned at his partner.

"And that's a good thing how? I'm not following you."

"Think, Artie. If they get upset they'll just have to show themselves."

"Oh yeah, they'll just have to." Artie echoed sarcastically.

"And then we'll have them." Jim smiled broadly.

"And then we'll have them…you hope. What if they get us first? Have you thought of that, partner?" Artie smiled back.

"Nope. I'm the brawn," Jim reached forward and poked him in the chest, "YOU are the brains. You'll figure it out." Jim went back to his paper leaving Artie staring at him a hint of an amused glare on his face.

"Well, then I should get back to my invention. I'll be in the lab if you need me." Artie rolled his eyes at his partner then quickly left and headed for his lab.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim stood on the platform holding a mug of steaming coffee, staring out at the landscape that was swiftly moving by. They had to be missing something. They should have uncovered their adversary long before now. He hoped his partner was putting his fantastic mind to work on both the problem of the stowaway and the problem of how to keep them contained.

WWWWWWWWWW

"OUCH! Dirty rotten..." Artie grumbled under his breath as he was shocked yet again by his machine.

"I know this thing will work. It's got to be in the wiring." He muttered as he removed the burnt out wires and attached some new wires.

While he was tinkering with his machine Artie ran the situation with the stowaway through his mind. Who was the man or woman stalking their train? What possible motive could they have? _Well, motives a plenty I can come up with it's who and why I'm having trouble with,_ Artie thought as he adjusted the wires.

Artie regarded the machine before him and apprehensively touched the makeshift locking mechanism he had fashioned. Nothing. _Damn! I thought for sure..._ a thought occurred to him and Artie hurriedly began to connect the machine to the valve on the steam pipe that ran through his lab by hooking a small piece of tubing to the valve and securing it in place with a clamp.

He grinned when he thought about how furious it would make Orrin if he ever found out he had installed that valve and was siphoning steam power for his experiments. Artie was sure Orrin hadn't missed the miniscule amounts his experiments had diverted. He connected the machine to the rubber tubing, and crossing his fingers, scrunching his eyes and saying a quick silent prayer, he again tried the knob on the machine.

The resulting jolt threw him across the room and sent him crashing to the floor, bright points of light cascading in his head. His arm tingled like it was being stuck with a thousand needles and he shook it trying to get the feeling back. He staggered to his feet and back to his table, falling unsteadily into the chair.

"Wow...that was...quite a surprise." Artie said as he ran his hand through his rumpled hair.

He bent over the machine and checked it. His smile grew bigger as he completed his inspection. The thing had finally worked! Now all he had to do was work out the one remaining kink...that being how to keep the wrong person from getting shocked every time they touched the blasted thing. Artie again quickly immersed himself in his work.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim carefully carried the tray laden with sandwiches and coffee to the lab. He knew it was the only way he could make sure his partner ate. _Artie gets so wrapped up in his experiments I'm surprised he's lived this long without my help,_ Jim chuckled as he quietly opened the lab door and entered the room unnoticed by his partner.

Artie was bent over something that looked like an unidentifiable pile of junk to him, but Jim had no doubts that when his partner was ready he would reveal some fantastic new machine that would help them in some way with their current predicament. Jim cleared his throat and stood waiting. He watched as Artie opened a valve on..._oh no…he didn't!_ Jim thought, his eyes widened, watching as Artie let a little steam escape before putting the tubing back on the valve.

Artie again fiddled with the black box machine he would use to electrify the bars that would contain their stowaway and then he touched the machine. This time the sparks and resulting backlash didn't throw him all the way across the room. Artie was merely slammed back down into his chair his hair standing on end. Jim placed the tray on an adjacent counter and hurried to his partner's aid.

"Artie!" Jim shouted as he grabbed for his partner to keep him from sliding out of the chair.

"I...I'm...okay" Artie struggled to get the words out a big toothy grin on his face. Jim was certain his partner had finally lost his marbles.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Right as rain, partner. I did it. I finally did it." Artie breathed heavily.

"If that was supposed to happen then I'm not sure I want to know what it was you did, pal." Jim pulled a chair up next to Artie and tried to look at the burn on his hand.

"I did it, Jim. I found a way to contain our friend. Once I can jury-rig this up on the holding cell I don't think our friend will give us any problems once we get him in there." Artie swiped his hand through his hair.

Artie launched into one of his famous lectures regarding his newest 'toy' and Jim knew better than to try and interrupt him with something so trivial as dinner. He merely took a sandwich from the tray and passed it along with a mug of coffee to his partner not surprised when he set them on the table and went back to explaining his machine.

"See this thing here? It's a sort of locking mechanism. I got the idea from one of Dr. Loveless' nifty little inventions." Artie picked up his coffee and took a sip from the mug.

"You mean the electronic lock?" Jim asked now that his curiosity had been aroused.

"Yeah that's the one. Only I've added a few twists of my own. Check this out." Artie said as he pointed to the machine.

"See this…I took a couple of the bars and attached the box to it here…" Artie pointed, "when I turn this on it will send an electrical impulse covering all the bars."

Artie closed the lock and flipped a switch on the black box. He indicated the wires that were coming from the box that were then attached to the bars. He held an arm across Jim's chest to hold him back as he took a pencil from the table and tossed it at the bars.

"You might want to stand back a bit." Artie warned.

When the pencil came into contact with the bars sparks flew in every direction. There was a snap and sizzling sound as the pencil was charred and dropped to the tabletop. Artie smiled and Jim could only gape. Artie picked up the pencil and dusted off the outer charred material and closely examined what was left of the pencil.

"Uh, Artie...tell me you still have some tweaking to do on that." Jim commented.

"Oh no it's fine, Jim, the pencil has a painted outer coating that's what got charred. It shouldn't burn our culprit just jolt them into rethinking any ideas they may entertain about escaping."

"As long as you're sure." Jim replied skeptically.

"Oh I am sure, James. At least it didn't seem to fry me when I..." Artie stopped when he noticed the glare from his partner.

"You were saying, Artie?" Jim glared at him, "Continue..."

"Uh...nothing, Jim. It just didn't do that during my last experiment that's all." Jim reached over and pulled Artie's hand toward him and examined the burn.

"No…not at all, Artie." Jim grumped as he began to clean Artie's hand.

_It's a good thing I insisted on this first aid kit in here, _Jim thought as he cleaned the burn and applied some salve to the blisters that were already forming. He carefully wrapped Artie's hand and as he returned the items back to the first aid kit he made a mental note to make sure he helped Artie install this particular machine…there was no need for his partner to blow himself all the way to Washington in his enthusiasm for his latest invention.


	5. Chapter 5

The time between dinner and supper was spent working on Artie's invention and installing it

The time between dinner and supper was spent working on Artie's invention and installing it. As much as he didn't want to admit it, _it would only swell his head more,_ Jim thought, he was rather impressed by the things his partner continually came up with. It seemed that every time they needed something that wasn't available Artie would find a way to make it or transform something that they already had to fit the bill.

This invention was no different. Jim marveled at how easily Artie's mind had wrapped around the concept and brought the machine from nothing more than an idea to a working model. He watched as Artie attached the box to the wall on the opposite side of the car from the holding cell then ran wires up to the ceiling and across the car. Then he ran the wires the length of the cell intertwining the wire with the bars before attaching them to the last bar.

Jim watched as Artie turned the machine on and smiled. He arched an eyebrow at Jim as he looked around the car. Finding a small stick, Artie held it out to Jim.

"Care to give this thing a test drive, Jim?" Artie smiled.

"It'd be my pleasure." Jim took the offered stick.

He walked over to the holding cell, opened the door then stepped inside. He cautiously held the stick out and moved his hand closer to the bars of the cell. Squeezing his eyes shut and turning his head away, Jim thrust the stick out and touched one of the bars of the cell. He was propelled backward onto the cot and he dropped the stick as several expletives left his mouth. Jim saw his partner's grin and shook his head.

"I think it works, Artie." Was all Jim managed to say.

"I'll say! With this thing in here there's no way that stowaway will try to escape!" Artie seemed rather pleased with himself.

"Well, shall we go see what we can do about getting our friend to show themself?" Jim asked as he shook his hand to rid it of the tingling sensation.

WWWWWWWWWW

The prowler worked his way through the train until he came to Jim's room. He crept inside glad to see Jim was still asleep. As he crept over to the bed Jim stirred. Thinking quickly he lifted his heavy cane and struck Jim in the back of the head stopping any threat he might have been.

The prowler picked the unconscious agent up and carried him fireman style toward the holding cell. He jerked hard when Jim became caught on something when crossing the coupling, banging the agent's body into the doorframe. Looking around nervously, the prowler shifted his burden and hurried on.

WWWWWWWWWW

It was late into the night when Artie was roused from his sleep by a noise near the coupling between the cars. He quickly dressed and grabbing his gun headed toward the disturbance. As he passed Jim's room Artie thought it strange that his partner didn't join him.

Artie slowly and cautiously opened the door and looked out. There was no one there. _I could have sworn I heard something._ Artie thought as he looked around. His eyes caught something that had been snagged on the coupling and he bent to retrieve it. Part of Jim's shirt had snagged and torn off on a protruding nail. Quickly Artie ducked back inside and began a search of the train.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim opened his eyes groaning and holding his head. Confused as to what had happened he sat up quickly and looked around. _How the heck did I get here?_ Jim thought as he rose from the cot and headed for the door. Realizing where he was Jim quickly pulled his hand back just short of reaching for the door to the holding cell.

Looking around he saw no sign of the stowaway who had to have been the one responsible for putting him in here. Jim could only wonder if the intruder knew of the cells fortifications. Seeing a small scrap of paper on the floor he picked it up and tossed it at the bars. The paper singed when it came into contact with the bars and fluttered slowly to the floor. It appeared their stowaway had indeed discovered their trap. He shook his head, sighed and did the only thing he could do at this point. He returned to the bunk and sat down to think.

WWWWWWWWWW

_Well, well, well, gentlemen it seems as if I have the upper hand now. I can't wait for that insufferable Mr. Gordon to discover his partner is missing. Then the fun can really begin._ He laughed menacingly as he headed toward the parlor car as he tossed the key he had retrieved from Jim's vest pocket into the air and catching it. The intruder would be more than ready for Mr. Gordon and the thought brought a smile to his face.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie strode through the train until he reached the cargo car. He reached into his vest and pulled out the key. Inserting it into the lock he discovered that the door had already been unlocked.

"That's strange. Jim should know better than to leave this unlocked." Artie muttered as he put the key back in his vest pocket and pulled his gun from his holster.

Slowly entering the car, Artie crossed to the flag draped coffin. As much as it bothered him Artie knew he had to see for himself. He pulled the flag off and folded it and placed it on the floor. Cautiously he reached for the lid and began to lift it.

A small field mouse scurried across the floor in front of Artie making him jump.

"Oh for Pete's sake, Artemus! You're a gown man don't let some silly superstition scare you."

Artie lifted the lid and pushed it back almost afraid to look inside. His eyes dropped to the coffin and his brow furrowed.

WWWWWWWWWW

_Now is the time, Mr. West. Now I will reveal myself to you and then I will find that contemptible partner of yours._ He entered the room as if he were royalty, his cane sweeping the air in front of him.

The intruder quickly closed the door and turned to see Jim facing him, hands just in front of the bars of the holding cell. When the intruder around Jim's jaw dropped though he tried to maintain his composure and keep his face steady.

"I'm delighted to see that you weren't expecting your stowaway to be myself, Mr. West." He grinned wryly, tapping the head of the cane against the side of his nose as he moved further into the car.

"I thought you were in prison." Jim snarled.

"Oh I was, Mr. West. I was shall we say...released for good behavior."

"You? I find that hard to believe. Your sentence was 20 years if I remember correctly. You couldn't taste free air for at least 12." Jim retorted.

"I helped the governor out with a little fiscal problem his state was facing and he commuted my sentence."

"He...impossible." Jim's eyes searched the man's features for any signs of prevarication.

"Oh it's true I assure you. You may check with Washington. Oh but that will have to wait until you find a way out of your current predicament." The intruder grinned sardonically as he tipped his cane in the direction of the cell.

"Why not let me out right now. We have a telegraph on the train. That is unless you've disabled it." Jim flashed him a toothy smile.

"I have done nothing irreparable to this marvelous train of yours, Mr. West. Quite the contrary in fact…I want it to remain quite intact. I have plans for this train."

"You really think my partner will allow you to take over this train? Let alone the crew?"

"Oh they will have no choice, Mr. West. You see I have had a lot of time to contemplate my moves. I have a foolproof plan."

"All fools think their plans won't fail." Jim smirked.

"My plan will NOT fail. I have worked out every last detail." He was clearly becoming frustrated.

"Have it your way." Jim thought he would try a different avenue of approach and hoped to buy Artie enough time to notice things weren't as they should be.

"You are the one behind this whole sultan thing? How did you get Washington to buy the story of a sultan's death?"

"Oh the Sultan really did die. I just convinced his people he would be better off taking some other form of transportation. I am merely looking out for the well being of international relations."

"Sure you are. You couldn't care less about the relationship between the United States and Morocco. Tell me something…if you were in the coffin where is the real Sultan?"

"By now I would expect he is almost to Washington. I had him sent in an ice wagon. Must keep the dead cold." The intruder smirked.

"Oh but of course." Jim returned the smirk.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie lowered the lid and closed the coffin. Not bothering to replace the ceremonial flag he quickly left the cargo room and headed for the parlor car.

Once he had reached the car he headed for the telegraph key. Pushing it out of the books, Artie quickly tapped out his signal and waited for the customary acknowledgement. When he received nothing in return he tried again. Then Artie followed the wire to the back of the train and checked on the box that housed the transmitter and receiver for their wireless device.

The box had been pried open and the wires connecting it to the telegraph key inside the train had been cut in a way that would make a quick repair impossible. _This is gonna take at least an hour to fix,_ Artie thought as he stared at the damage.

"I better find Jim first...we can deal with sending messages later." Artie mumbled as he returned to the train.

"Jim!" Artie called as he strode through the train.

"Jim? Come on, Jim…this isn't funny." Artie grumped as he opened the door to his partner's room.

Artie checked Jim's room again to see if his partner had not been able to sleep and had just wandered around the train. Still not finding his partner, Artie quickly pulled back and headed down the aisle. The ever tightening knot in his stomach was getting tighter as he approached the last car on his way to the engine and tender cars.

WWWWWWWWWW

"Your partner should be looking for you about now, Mr. West. I think I'll go help him find you." He nodded and made his exit leaving Jim to stare at the closing door.

The intruder made his way down the aisle and ducked into a room when he heard Artie's approaching footsteps. He waited until Artie passed the door then he opened the door further and pulled Artie inside. Before he could get his hands up to fight back, the intruder behind him began hitting Artie about his head and shoulders with his cane. Artie slumped in his arms and the intruder looked around. Seeing that they were in the lab he found a chair and dumped Artie unceremoniously into it. Looking around the prowler found a lamp and lit it.

Holding it up high he examined the room and smiled. There were a lot of the things Gordon had in this room that could be useful. The intruder spotted some twine in one corner and used it to tie Artie securely to the chair then he leaned against the counter and waited for Artemus to come around.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim seethed with anger, wishing there were some way he could warn Artie. Looking around he saw the emergency cord on the wall. _Damn! It's over on the far side, no way can I reach that from here,_ Jim thought despondently as he kept looking. Finally he dropped down on the cot in frustration.

"Leave it to me to get caught in our own trap." Jim sighed as he stood and began to pace the small confines of the holding cell.

"I gotta remember to talk to Artie about the size of this cell." Jim mumbled to himself as he continued his pacing, trying to work out a way to get out.

WWWWWWWWWW


	6. Chapter 6

"So good of you to join me again, Mr

"So good of you to join me again, Mr. Gordon." The intruder kept to the shadows of the lamplight as he moved about the lab.

"Why don't you step into the light so that we can chat properly?" Artie asked sarcastically.

"Now where would the fun in that be? He intruder said as he gestured with the tip of his cane. _Where have I seen that cane before?_ Artie thought as he watched the man.

"I hardly call this fun." Artie gestured toward the ropes.

"All an unfortunate necessity, I assure you. Now why don't we dispense with the pleasantries and get down to what you really want to know." The figure edged a little closer to the light.

"And just what is it that you think I am just dying to know?"

"You want to know who I am and why I am here." came the stoic reply.

"Well then, since you seem to have all the answers why don't you enlighten me?" The intruder chose to ignore Artie's acerbic comment.

"Do you remember the last time we met, Mr. Gordon?"

"How can I if I have no idea who you are?" Artie asked.

"New Athens will never forget me, Mr. Gordon. Of that much you can be certain." The glare came through the words even if Artie couldn't see his face.

"New...Trayne. Shouldn't you be in prison?"

"I was released for my good deeds."

"You wouldn't know a good deed if it reached up and bit you in the shin." Artie spat.

"Funny, Mr. West said nearly the same thing a short while ago." Artie stopped struggling against the ropes and looked at him as Trayne stepped into the light.

"Jim? What have you done with Jim?"

"I have done nothing with him, yet. You so aptly provided me with a holding cell that even the great James West wouldn't attempt to escape from." The smile that shone on Trayne's face made Artie shiver.

"Why do I not find that very comforting?" Artie tried again to pull free of the ropes

This time he was rewarded with a brief, quick strike from Trayne's cane causing Artie to hiss and try to pull back. Trayne walked around to face Artie seeing no further need to hide in the shadows. He leaned back against the counter and contemplated his next move.

"I owe you and Mr. West for what you did to me. You know that don't you?" The hatred was clearly evident on Trayne's features.

"What we did to...oh boy do you have things mixed up. What about what you did to that town? Or are you forgetting all the people you killed and all the lives you ruined."

"I merely rid the town of an undesirable element. They should be glad I brought the actions of their mayor to light."

"They ought to have hanged you instead of giving you prison time."

Trayne again brought the head of his cane down upon Artie striking him on the shoulder. Artie pulled back as best he could, glaring as he moved his chair out of the way of the madman before him. Turning his head away from his tormentor, Artie managed to take most of the blows with his shoulders and chest something he was certain he would regret later. Trayne merely laughed and moved back into position.

"I have a few questions I would like the answers to Mr. Gordon and you will do well to give me those answers." Artie glared back defiantly.

"Such as? Artie hissed.

"Mr. Gordon, I am in no mood to be playing games with you. I came here to exact my revenge on you and Mr. West and revenge I shall have." Smack! Again Trayne struck Artie.

"Why us? Why not go back to the town and take your revenge out on them? In fact if you did legally earn an early release why go after anyone at all?"

"Oh I fully intend on going back to New Athens. But my last encounter with you and Mr. West taught me well…before I make my triumphant return to my old stomping grounds are it were I will rid myself of the very agents the government will undoubtedly send to put me behind bars again."

"You and Mr. West were instrumental in my capture. Without your interference I would have gotten what I wanted and left New Athens and no one would have been hurt."

"That I can not stand for. You need to be taught what it means to tangle with Mike Trayne as does the town of New Athens and I will see that that is a lesson learned by you all." This time the blow from the cane was followed by several more in quick succession until Artie slumped in the chair unconscious.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim paced the confines of the holding cell cursing himself for not being more alert. _Damn, since we're on the train I didn't see the need to carry anything on me...something I will change in the future._ Jim sat on the bed looking around the cell thinking there had to be a way out of this when the door opened and Trayne stepped through.

"Trayne." Jim said quietly.

"I just had a most illuminating chat with Mr. Gordon." Trayne's smirk caused the hair on the back of Jim's neck to stand at attention.

"How is Artie?" Jim asked nonchalantly.

"He was sleeping when I left him." Jim's eyebrow went up be he didn't say anything.

"I guess he couldn't take the strain of our conversation. You on the other hand, Mr. West, I hope will be a much better companion."

"I'm sure when Artie wakes up he'll amend his ways." Jim smirked.

"Be that as it may, Mr. West." Trayne approached the cell, "What do you say we pick up this conversation where Mr. Gordon and I left off?" Trayne tapped his cane in mid air in front of the cell.

"And where might that be?" Jim cocked his head to one side and looked expectantly toward Trayne.

"I want to know where this train is headed. As I told Mr. Gordon I know the original destination was to have been Washington DC but plans can and quite often do change."

"What did Artie tell you?" Jim asked eyeing the swinging cane.

"Mr. Gordon was rather evasive. I had to teach him a lesson...don't make the same mistake." Trayne gestured with his cane. Jim showed no emotion at the comment.

"Tell me something, Trayne. Why is our final destination so important to you?"

"I don't suppose it will matter if I tell you. I intend to stop this train before it reaches its final destination. You two saw to it that all my money was confiscated and returned to citizens of New Athens. You left me with nothing again. I can't let something like that go unpunished." Trayne swung the cane precariously close to the bars.

"We were doing our jobs. You were out to ruin the town and take all the citizen's hard earned money. We couldn't let that happen." Jim tried to reason with him.

"No I don't suppose you could. But the fact remains that you took something from me and now I am here to take something from you." Again Trayne twirled the cane in his hand.

"What can you possibly take from us?" Jim wondered never taking his eyes off the cane.

"You took everything from me therefore I am taking everything from you. Starting with this train."

"What makes you think we'll let you have it?" Jim asked trying to stall.

As Trayne paced the length of the car deep in thought he passed close to the cage and on his next pass Jim carefully reached through the bars and grasped the head of the cane. Trayne jerked back on it...pulling hard to keep the cane in his possession. Jim pulled back on the cane and his arm came in contact with the holding cell bars.

There was a flash of white light followed by a snapping and hissing sound. Jim was thrown back toward the far wall falling onto the cot where he lay writhing and shaking. Trayne glared at him and pulled a pistol from his jacket. He pointed it at Jim and stared at him long and hard as he contemplated his next move.

Slowly Trayne brought his cane up and examined it. Then he glared at Jim and returned the pistol to his jacket. Without saying a word he turned and left the room leaving Jim alone with his thoughts.

_I really screwed that one up,_ Jim thought. _Trayne's even more deranged than he was when we first met. There's got to be a way out of here. I've got to get to Artie before Trayne does something stupid._ Jim was still shaking and couldn't get his body to move so he lay there on the cot thinking.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie inched the chair closer to the counter and twisting his head around he could just see the awl perched on the edge of the counter. Artie hoped Trayne was elsewhere on the train and couldn't hear his escape attempt as he banged his chair against the counter in an effort to move the awl closer to the edge. He bumped the chair against the counter until he heard the awl begin to roll. He quickly put his hands out and caught it as it fell toward the floor. He grasped the tool in his fingers and slowly began to cut away at his ropes.

WWWWWWWWWW

Trayne re-entered the room and Jim jumped up and approached the bars. He glared at his captor wishing fervently that he could get his hands on him. Trayne pulled a handkerchief out of his jacket pocket and wiped the head of his cane as he looked at Jim, smirking. Jim held a steady glare as he watched Trayne.

"Well, Mr. West I must say your partner handles himself pretty well given the circumstances." He brought the topic back to Artemus in an effort to antagonize Jim.

"Why don't you let me out and we can talk about this?" Jim toyed with him.

"Oh come now, Mr. West, surely you know I would never fall for such a blatant deception. But to be fair I will give you the same chance I offered to Mr. Gordon. It would be in your best interest to just tell me what I want to know." Trayne tapped the head of the cane in the palm of his hand.

"As I'm sure Artie informed you we can't tell you anything about who we are supposed to meet. Why don't you tell us where you want to go and we'll see about dropping you off?" Jim countered.

"The mission itself really doesn't interest me since you won't be completing it anyway. Just my idle curiosity I suppose that makes me want to know. Anyway, I recognize the area we're currently traveling through. We will be arriving in St. Louis tomorrow afternoon...or rather the train will."

"What do you mean by that?" Jim asked his curiosity aroused.

"It's a surprise." Trayne grinned evilly. "Let's just say I have moved my plans forward a little."

Before Jim could say or do anything Trayne reached into the cell with his cane and struck him on the head laughing as he watched Jim's body twist slowly to the ground.

WWWWWWWWWW


	7. Chapter 7

Artie placed the awl in his fingers and carefully began to cut away at the ropes all the while straining to hear any approachi

Artie placed the awl in his fingers and carefully began to cut away at the ropes all the while straining to hear any approaching footsteps out in the aisle. After several minutes and multiple slips of the awl cutting his hands and wrists, Artie finally felt the outer layer of rope give way.

He quickly twisted, turned and jerked his body in the chair to free his arms. Once his arms were free he quickly pulled the ropes off and threw them to the floor. Leaning down he untied his feet and quickly made his way to the door.

Artie cautiously listened at the door and upon hearing nothing in the hallway he opened the door and peeked out. Looking both ways he quickly decided the best place to head for was the holding cell. _If I know Trayne he probably found a way to get Jim in there,_ Artie thought as he stealthily made his way toward the car with the holding cell.

He spun around quickly when he heard the hammer of a pistol being pulled back. Trayne stood in the aisle a gun aimed at him. Not waiting to give him time to fire at him, Artie turned to run for the coupling. _Damnit, why didn't I think to stop and grab a gun?_ Artie thought as he ran down the aisle.

Just as Artie reached the door at the end of the car, he put his hand out to grasp the doorknob when he heard the pistol report. Artie felt the stinging in his side as the projectile found its target ripping through Artie's back and exiting out his side. Artie didn't take the time look at what was probably the 100th bullet hole in the train. He jumped through the door to dive over the coupling to the cargo car.

In his haste his foot slipped off the base of the next car. He reached out to grab the railing but the pain in his side stopped his movement. He could only look on in wide-eyed horror as the coupling came up to meet him at an alarming rate. Artie felt the bone-jarring crunch as his twisting frame met the coupling. He threw his arms around the coupling to avoid falling under the fast moving wheels of the train.

WWWWWWWWWW

Hearing the shot propelled Jim up from the cot like a missile. He had instinctively reached out to grab the bars of the holding cell when he remembered the security device and pulled his hands back. _Damn, it sure does play on my nerves being in here. There has to be a way out of this cell._ Jim renewed his search for any escape route, his need to be free from his prison increasing with each passing second.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie held on tightly to the coupling trying to keep his tenuous hold on consciousness. His pulse racing he reached out with one hand to grab the railing along the bottom of the car. Pulling himself along the coupling his right leg slipped loose and dropped toward the quickly moving ground below. Artie jerked his leg and flung it back up and over the coupling wincing at the pain in his side.

He continued his slow and painstaking progress trying not to think about his lifeblood dripping out and falling on the tracks below him. _Yeah that ought to work, Artemus. Go on I dare you...just try to stop thinking about how fast this train is moving not to mention the holes in your side. You could just let go and drop to the ground...maybe you could get to a town before you bled to death to get help for Jim._ Artie shook his head to clear the dark thoughts and flinched as a large shadow crossed over him.

Artemus was quickly losing his battle to stay conscious and he fought against the steadily encroaching blackness. He forced his arms to work, pulling him toward the next car. He was vaguely aware of the hands reaching down to pull him up. Finally he stood battered and bleeding in the doorway of the cargo car. Artie looked up when he realized he had been helped only to see Trayne smirking at him.

"Mr. Gordon actions such as yours would deprive me of the pleasure of ridding this earth of you...that is not up to my standards." Trayne prodded Artie into the car by hitting him with the cane.

"Touch me with that blasted cane one more time..."Artie snapped as he entered the car.

"And you'll do what, Mr. Gordon. Really you should be saving your energy you'll be needing it later." Trayne shoved him into the room with the coffin sending him sprawling across the floor.

Trayne pulled the door closed and turned to face Artie, wiping off the knob of his cane then smiling evilly.

WWWWWWWWWW

Later Trayne stood in the cab of the train's engine, his gun aimed at Orrin Cobb, the engineer. Orrin glared back as he slowed the train.

"You won't get away with this...they won't let you." He nodded his head in the direction of the parlor car.

"Who...West and Gordon? They are otherwise engaged at the moment and aren't in any condition to help you." Orrin's eyes widened.

"What have you done with them?" Orrin asked as he lunged at Trayne who pushed him back.

"You would do well not to try that again..." Trayne warned him as Orrin glared in reply.

"Call the crewmen up here. I have instructions for them."

"And if I don't?" Orrin asked angrily.

"Then you'll find out if you can land without injuring yourself when you fall from a moving train...with a bullet in you of course." Trayne smirked.

"Of course." Orrin grumped as he called the crewmen forward.

"Men Mr. Trayne here has something he wants you to do. Just do whatever it is without question." Henry, one of the regular crewmen looked between Orrin and Trayne with concern.

"Yes, sir." The men looked to Trayne.

"No, Henry." Orrin shook his head when he saw Henry move to advance on Trayne.

"Henry is it? You will help the other men uncouple the cars from the tender and the engine."

"Hey what's the big idea? You can't do that! You have no idea what that will do!" Orrin tried again to stop Trayne.

Trayne swung his pistol like a club and hit Orrin just behind the left ear, grinning as he slumped toward the floor. Henry caught him and gently lowered him to the floor. The remaining crewmen looked menacingly at Trayne.

"If you three gentlemen have any ideas about making a play for my gun keep in mind that there are six bullets and only three of you." Trayne waved the gun in their direction.

"Yes, sir." They answered in unison.

"Good. I'm glad you see things my way. Now one of you take the engineer's place and the other two come with me."

Henry stepped over to the controls thankful for all the times he had watched Orrin operate the controls. Trayne waved his pistol toward the rear of the train and the other two obediently followed.

When they reached the coupling between the tender car and the cargo car Trayne leapt to the cargo car and turned to face the men.

"Gentlemen, I want you to uncouple the rest of the train from these cars." Trayne nodded toward the engine as the men exchanged glances.

"But won't that…" one began when the other one stopped him.

"Remember what Mr. Cobb done told us? Just do as the man says." He bore his gaze into the other man's eyes.

"Okay." The man shrugged his shoulders.

They set about the task of uncoupling the cars taking extra care when it came to the new piping Artemus had recently installed. Trayne looked on with a grin as the cars parted and the engine continued its journey toward St. Louis minus its precious cargo.

"When you get to St. Louis tell them Mike Trayne sends his regards." Trayne tapped the brim of his hat with the muzzle of the pistol in a mock salute before disappearing into the train.

WWWWWWWWWW

The deadly silence was taking its toll on Jim. He had heard the shots and the fact that his friend and partner wasn't coming through the door worried him. Jim's eyes moved to the ceiling and he began to search earnestly, looking for any way out. _Leave it to Artie to design an escape proof cell,_ Jim chuckled then his mood turned somber. He realized darkness was setting in and he still had not seen anyone.

Jim's expression became one of confusion as he realized they were slowing down. They didn't need to stop again before reaching St. Louis. _Maybe this is where Trayne wants to get off,_ he thought. Jim strained his hearing to the limit but the only sounds he heard were the sounds of the train slowing and the usual night sounds outside. _Hey wait a minute! _Jim thought, _the train's not slowing down I can still hear the engine going full steam. WE are slowing down. Trayne what the hell are you up to?_ Jim wondered as he began to pace the cell again.

WWWWWWWWWW

_Don't panic Artemus you've been unconscious for a while it's probably just nighttime. Yeah that's it._ Artie thought as he looked around and saw nothing but blackness. Artie put his hands up near his face to feel around and hit something hard very close to his face. He slid his hands around and came into contact with what appeared to be walls.

He experimented by kicking with his foot, wincing as the movement pulled at his side. His feet also encountered similar barriers. _What the hell?_ Artie thought as he tried to turn around. _There's not enough room in here for a decent person to take a nap. What kind of prison did Trayne put me in? _

Artie fought to control the rising panic that was threatening to set in. He tried to push on the barrier in front of him. He hadn't moved it at all after several attempts both by pounding his fists and kicking with his feet the best he could. Artie fell back exhausted and holding his side. _Oh no...no...nooooo! Trayne you didn't! This can't be happening...it can't be! I'm in the coffin!_

WWWWWWWWWW

Trayne entered the car and walked over to the cell smirking at Jim. He had the pistol tucked into his belt and he was swinging his cane. He paced back and forth several times before finally coming to a stop in front of Jim.

"We stopped." Jim stated hoping to draw Trayne out.

"Very observant of you Mr. West."

"Mind telling me why?"

"I have a little...entertainment in mind." Trayne smirked as he rubbed the knob on his cane against his sleeve.

"Is Artie part of that entertainment?"

"Mr. Gordon? He could be...right now he's...resting."

"No doubt with a little help from you." Jim snapped as he glared at Trayne.

"Oh but of course. I must get my amusement where I can find it Mr. West." Trayne smirked. "Now if only you could be as compliant as Mr. Gordon this could go much smoother."

"We'll see, Trayne…" Jim left the threat unsaid. He knew Trayne understood by the solemn nod he received in return. Trayne turned and left.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie forced his breathing to slow. _You won't do Jim any good if you lose your head Artemus. It's time to fight back old boy,_ Artie told himself. He checked his jacket pockets wincing and hissing when he moved. Finding nothing he checked his pants as best he could. Gingerly reaching behind him he felt something sharp in his back pocket.

"OUCH!" he exclaimed pulling back quickly and hitting his elbow on the side wall when something pricked his finger.

He found he could turn part way over partially exposing his pocket. Clenching his teeth against the pain in his back and side, he turned to free his pocket. Straining and stretching his arm Artie was finally able to retrieve the item. It was a small steel file he had used when he was under the train. He had put the file in his pocket and forgotten about it. He rolled back over and lay heaving for breath. He cleared his throat and it turned into a fit of coughing. _The air's probably starting to get stale,_ he thought.

Slowly and painstakingly he brought the tool around his body and up toward his face. He couldn't see for the darkness but he felt along the file until he found the raspy edge. Then he felt around until he found the joint between the top and the sides of his prison. Here he forced the file into a small crevice and began to move the file back and forth. Finally he was beginning to feel in control. He had a huge job ahead of him but at least it was a goal.

WWWWWWWWWW

The Wanderer pulled into the Station in St. Louis and Orrin jumped from the cab. After yelling quick instructions to the railyard crew he sprinted toward the local Secret Service office still unsure of what he would tell them.

He entered the building and came to a breathless stop by the reception desk. The young woman looked at him with a mix fear and concern.

"May I help you?" She asked politely.

"I need to see whoever is in charge." Orrin asked quickly as he removed his hat.

"What is the nature of your business?"

"Ma'am I don't mean any disrespect but my agent's lives are at stake. Please hurry and get me whoever is in charge."

"One moment sir." She replied as she took in the disheveled man before her and then she disappeared into the inner office. Orrin shifted uneasily waiting for her to return.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim sat on the cot thinking about his predicament. _I can't just sit here waiting for something to happen!_ A grin formed on his face as realization finally set in.

"Of course!" Jim jumped up and strode to the cell door.

Slowly he reached out and tested his theory. Hopefully enough time had lapsed since the cars had been uncoupled and enough steam would have dissipated to keep him from being fried like breakfast bacon. He took hold of the bars and smiled when nothing happened. Finally something he could deal with. Jim bounced on his heels as he looked around and began to formulate a plan.

WWWWWWWWWW

Trayne slipped into the cargo room and moved over to the casket. Hitting it with hic cane he leaned down to hear any noise that might be coming from it. Inside, Artie quickly removed the file and lay as still as he could, his breathing ragged.

"You didn't run off on me did you Mr. Gordon?" Trayne asked brazenly.

"What and miss out on all this great hospitality? I wouldn't dream of it." Artie retorted.

"Oh come now, Mr. Gordon...surely you don't expect me to just let you run free. That would hardly be amusing."

"It's getting pretty stale in here. The least hospitality you could show would be to cut an air hole or two."

"As a matter of fact I came in here to help you with that."

Trayne reached down under the casket and brought out a carpetbag. Opening the bag he reached in and pulled out a small bottle filled with an amber fluid. There was a piece of thin rubber tubing attached to the lid. Trayne pulled a stopper out of the end of the tube and smelled the contents. Making a face he pulled away quickly. Using a small pocketknife he pried a small piece of wood away near Artemus' head and began to feed the tube through the hole. Then turning the bottle on its lid he smiled evilly as he watched the bottle's contents begin to drip into the coffin one amber drop at a time.

WWWWWWWWWW


	8. Chapter 8

The office door opened and the receptionist exited followed by a man in a well- tailored suit

The office door opened and the receptionist exited followed by a man in a well- tailored suit. He approached Orrin and took in his appearance as he extended his hand.

"My receptionist tells me you have some sort of emergency? I'm Hector Newman, Director. Come into my office and we'll discuss this." He led Orrin into his chamber and waved him to a chair.

"Sir, I don't have a lot of time. I need to gat back there and start looking for my agents." Orrin sank into the chair. Mr. Newman looked at him one eyebrow raised.

"Sir…"

"I am Orrin Cobb. I'm the engineer for the Wanderer. We're wasting time here!"

"You're the...then the agents you speak of..." Newman was beginning to think this was some sort of elaborate prank.

"I work for Agents James West and Artemus Gordon. They were on their way to Washington with a casket to deliver to some royal someone or other and the train was hijacked." Orrin interrupted trying to get the Director to see the urgency of the situation.

"Hijacked! Maybe you had better start from the beginning." Newman told him.

As Orrin told him what he knew the receptionist entered the room and Newman had her call some agents in to help. He stared shocked at Orrin's final comment.

"Then he turned and told us that when we got here to tell you that Mike Trayne sends his regards. I didn't want to risk getting them hurt so I came here under full steam." Orrin continued to twist his hat in his hands.

"Mike Trayne...where do I know that name from? Miss Torrence please see if we have anything on a Mike Trayne spelled T-r-a-y-n-e and bring me what you find."

"Yes sir. And sir, a Jeremy Pike is here to see you. He was waiting to see you about his next assignment. He heard the commotion and said he would like to help." She replied as she turned to leave.

"Pike? Excellent, excellent show him in!"

Jeremy entered the office with a file he handed to Newman. Shaking hands with Orrin he took a vacant seat.

"It's good to see you again Orrin. Sorry it has to be under these circumstances." Jeremy said sadly to Orrin who nodded.

"Pike I take it you know Mr. Cobb?" Newman said as he looked over the contents of the file.

"Yes, sir. I've worked aboard the Wanderer from time to time so yes I know him." Jeremy leaned forward and rested his arm on the desk.

"About this case sir. I'd like to help in any way I can. I haven't started my next assignment yet. I was here on a couple days leave before I was to get another job."

"I think I can wire Washington and tell them I have your next job. You know the particulars I take it?"

"Yes sir. I know about Jim and Artemus' mission in New Athens. They told me after the trial."

"Then you know what's in this file." Newman stated.

"Yes sir. In fact that is their file on Trayne. It is probably more detailed than anything you have. They left it in New Athens with the sheriff and I was bringing it to them."

"Excuse me sirs, but I would like to get back to where they uncoupled the cars as soon as possible." Orrin interrupted softly.

"What? Oh yes…I'll issue your official orders later Pike. You leave with Mr. Cobb and keep me informed of what you discover. I'm assigning you to this until it is complete and the agents found." Newman began to furiously scribble notes on the pad in front of him. He stopped them as they opened the door.

"Take a couple of deputies for backup and don't worry about the paperwork. You just go I'll take care of any necessary paperwork."

"Yes sir. And thank you sir." Jeremy said as he and Cobb headed for the door.

"Just bring West and Gordon back and that Trayne fellow as well." Jeremy nodded and left the office happy that he would get to help.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim paced around the small confines of the holding cell. He had checked everything and found nothing. Trayne had stripped him of everything even the items in his heels. He began to search the cell again for anything he could use as a tool. Turning the cot over he examined it carefully. He pulled the mattress off and tossed it to the side and then he detached one of the springs.

Using the flat end of the spring as a screwdriver Jim put it to the top of the bars trying to loosen the screws that held the bars to the car. He knew it would take him a while as he couldn't maneuver the spring as easily as a screwdriver but Jim was just happy to be able to do anything. Thinking quickly he put the mattress back on the cot and used it as a stool and set to work taking the cell apart.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie waited until he was fairly certain Trayne had gone then he pulled the file out of his sleeve and reinserted it into the small hole he had started. Coughing and sputtering he worked the file back and forth stopping every now and then to wipe the sweat off his forehead. He took a breather from his task and lay panting, his eyes half closed.

Reaching down Artie gingerly felt his side that had not stopped throbbing since he had begun to work with the file. He could feel the heat radiating from the exit wound and he didn't need a light source to tell him what the wet sticky substance coating his fingers was. Shaking his head he did his best to push it to the back of his mind as he renewed his attack on the coffin. He coughed again but this time he had trouble catching his breath.

_Just keep filing Artemus and hope to God the file doesn't give out. You owe Trayne big time for this!_ Artie began to ferociously push and pull the file making some progress.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jeremy, Orrin and two deputies were aboard the Wanderer's engine and tender car as it pulled away from the St. Louis station. Orrin wanted to push the engine to the limit but his good sense kept him from taxing the engine. As they sped along the track he listened quietly as Jeremy and the deputies formulated a plan to rescue the agents. When they reached an impasse of ideas on how to get onto the train undetected Orrin spoke up.

"Begging your pardon, sir." Orrin paused.

"Don't stand on ceremony Orrin. If you have any ideas I'd love to hear them. You know the train better than anyone. Anything you know can only help us."

"Well…for starters Mr. West should have figured out by now that Mr. Gordon's fancy new fittings won't be working anymore." He paused to check his pocket watch.

"Fittings? What fittings?" Jeremy asked.

Orrin told Jeremy and the deputies about Artie's additions to the Wanderer. He kept the argument he had had with Artemus about the fittings and what they would be used for to himself as at the moment as that wasn't important. When he explained what uncoupling the cars meant to those additions Jeremy smiled knowing the men would find a way to make things work in their favor.

"Mr. Pike there's something else I maybe ought to tell you. I know you know about the secret entrance to the varnish car. But that won't do you no good. It's too hard to sneak in that way. If Trayne is in the parlor he'd gun you down before you got your head out."

"You know of any other way in Cobb?"

"Yes sir. There's a way into the car that has the holding cell, and I'm sure one of my boys is in there by now. There's a piece of wall that moves."

"Orrin can you draw us a diagram of those cars and any other ways in?" Jeremy asked as he pulled out a piece of paper and a deputy produced a pencil.

"Yes sir as soon as we stop for the night I'll do just that." Orrin turned back to the tracks before them a smile on his face.

"Hold on boys we're on our way." He whispered.

WWWWWWWWWW

Trayne sat at the table in the varnish car sipping the Napoleon Brandy he had found, a smug look on his face. He felt like he was on top of the world. He had James West locked in a fancy electrified cell on his own train and Mr. Gordon was tightly ensconced in that coffin. He laughed a hearty snorting laugh from deep within when he thought about Mr. Gordon. _He has no idea those festering infection ridden holes in his back and side won't get the chance to do him in. What I added to the meager air supply in his prison ought to be just about all in there by now._

Looking at his pocket watch Trayne decided he was running short on time. He knew that stubborn engineer had probably pushed the train to its limits getting to St. Louis and they should be back with the local constabulary by mid morning. He finished the brandy and set the snifter on the table. Looking around he smiled.

"By the time help arrives I will be long gone as will James West and Artemus Gordon." Trayne's maniacal laughter filled the train echoing off the walls.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim quickly pulled the screw out careful not to move the bar and began on the next screw. He knew he had to work quickly if he was to get free and help Artie. Concentrating on his task, Jim failed to notice the door as it swung silently open. As Trayne entered the room he looked at his prisoner and a look of anger crossed his features.

Sneaking quietly across the room Trayne reached out and touched the bars of the cage. Nothing happened. _Uncoupling the cars must have done something to the power for this cell. _Trayne thought as he noiselessly pulled the door open and crept inside the cell.

He stood tapping the head of his cane against his chin watching as Jim worked to unfasten the screw holding the bars to the side of the car. He waited until the screw dropped to the floor and Jim started on the next one. Bringing the cane up Trayne swung it in a downward arc hitting Jim just behind the ear. Trayne laughed as he fell onto the floor in a heap.

WWWWWWWWWW

Shaking his head Artie realized he had fallen asleep. He felt around and realized the file was no longer in his hand. Feeling along the coffin's side he struck the file with the side of his hand and relaxed. Artie's breathing was rapid and he was sweating profusely.

"This can't be right. There's something more than stale air going on here." Artie whispered.

Feeling along the crevice to see how much progress he had made Artie's hand struck something wet. Wishing fervently for a match he felt the item trying to identify it. Stopped by a coughing fit he finally caught his breath and lay still for a moment. Reaching up he again he found the tube. There was something sticky and wet on the end of the tube and Artie pulled his fingers toward his face and smelled the substance trying to figure out what it was.

"Oh my…whatever that is…it's awful!" Artie shook his head and shuddered at the offending odor. "That's nothing I recognize…could it be…nah not even Trayne would stoop that low."

Artie grasped the end of the tube and tried to pull it through the hole. Outside the casket the bottle was pulled tight and he heard a small clink as it hit. He continued to pull on the tubing feeling it give little by little. Suddenly the tubing came free and Artie felt the rush of liquid falling from the bottle as the contents splashed down onto him.

Instinctively Artie tried to put a hand up to protect his face, the amber liquid soaking into his jacket. It dripped off his hand, coating his face, some spilling into his open mouth. Artie spit and sputtered as much of the vile fluid out of his mouth as he could yet he still swallowed a small amount of the liquid.

Within seconds his breathing became strained and his chest felt like a buffalo was sitting on it. Artie clutched his chest and tried to regain control of his breathing. His stomach did flip flops and felt like it was on fire. Artie groaned and held onto his stomach. In a last ditch effort to free himself Artie began to push at the lid of the coffin. The lid didn't even budge as his hands slowly slid down the sides as he slipped into unconsciousness.

WWWWWWWWWW


	9. Chapter 9

Jeremy stood beside the engine near the fire the men had built

Jeremy stood beside the engine near the fire the men had built. He looked further down the track wondering and hoping Jim and Artie were able to hold their own or better yet that by the time they got there the help they offered wouldn't even be needed. Orrin was sitting by the fire sipping a mug of coffee staring into the flames. Jeremy walked over and sat down next to him.

"They're all right." Jeremy said not sure if it was more for the engineer's benefit or his own.

"Oh I know they can take care of themselves." Orrin took a sip of coffee. "But since I've come to work for them they've become like my boys. For Trayne to come and pull this it just really steams me up." Orrin glared into the flames.

"I know how you feel. But we will be there early mid-morning or early afternoon and if they need us we'll do whatever we need to do to help them."

"Yes sir we will."

"Why don't we call it a night and get an early start in the morning? Then we can be there even quicker." The men put their bedrolls out under the stars and quickly went to sleep.

WWWWWWWWWW

Trayne stood on the platform at the end of the train watching and waiting. Dawn had risen almost an hour ago. His men should have been here by now. If they weren't here soon it would be a tight squeeze to get away before Cobb returned. Seeing movement almost a half mile away Trayne sneered as he stepped off the train and went to meet them.

"You're late." He snapped.

"Sorry Mr. Trayne but we couldn't get the engine you asked for. There wasn't one to be had within 100 miles. I brought this wagon and we found an old abandoned farm back there a piece. Looks to be some sort of blacksmith's place. Where are the men we're picking up?"

"The last car. Load the casket first. Then put Mr. West in the wagon and make sure he stays tied tight. Don't let his smaller size fool you." Trayne issued the orders then turned and went back into the varnish car. There were some things he wanted to do before he took his leave of the train.

"Too bad my plans were changed, Mr. West…this is a fine train a fine train indeed. I could have made good use of it." Trayne said as he strode through the car headed toward the back.

WWWWWWWWWW

Through the eyelashes of one eye Jim looked around surreptitiously and tried to figure out where he was. He sensed movement but it wasn't the familiar swaying of the train speeding along the tracks. _A wagon_, Jim thought as he tried to keep still, not knowing if he was being watched. He tried to sense his partner in the wagon next to him but he felt nothing.

The sun was high enough in the sky to send a warming glow cascading over him. Jim guessed it to be mid morning. Listening to the sounds around him he figured there were at least three men. One driving the wagon and if he heard correctly there were at least two on horseback one on each side of the wagon. Cracking his eye open a little more Jim dared to look around the wagon.

It seemed he was the only occupant. It was just him and the coffin from the cargo room. _Oh no…Trayne you didn't…Artie's gonna go crazy._ Jim thought as his eyes rested on the wooden box.

WWWWWWWWWW

Morning was just beginning to dawn when Orrin began to prepare the engine for the day's journey. He was stoking the fire and priming the engine when Jeremy joined him. As Orrin worked they talked about the map Orrin had drawn the night before. It had been very detailed and Jeremy had gone over his plan with the deputies.

They would mount a simultaneous raid of sorts on the train. The deputies would wait in the brush on both sides of the train to catch any stragglers that might try to get away while he and Orrin would enter the train through the secret entrance. As soon as the engine was ready the men climbed aboard and Orrin started toward the rest of his precious train and the agents.

Orrin consulted his track map to make sure he remembered correctly. They would be able to turn the train around at a Wye about a mile away. It would also mean a one mile detour back to the Wye later but Orrin was prepared to do whatever it took to get his agents back.

WWWWWWWWWW

The wagon came to a stop and Jim heard the riders jump from their saddles and approach the wagon. Still being tightly bound he quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be unconscious. He heard the men roughly drag the coffin out of the wagon and he tried not to wince as he heard it make a dull thud as it dropped to the ground. He could hear the quick shuffling of feet as the box was hauled away. Lying still he waited for them to return for him. Finally he heard them returning and he did his best to remain limp as they carried him into a building and dumped him unceremoniously on the ground.

Jim listened and waited until the footsteps grew quiet before he risked opening his eyes. He took in their surroundings and shook his head. They appeared to be in a barn or shed of some kind. Looking around he found the coffin next to him and he tapped his bound feet against the side.

"Artie…" Jim whispered and waited for a reply.

"Artie…you okay?" Jim tried again when he received no response.

Still receiving no reply from his partner Jim pulled himself into a sitting position and scrutinized their surroundings. It was indeed some sort of small barn. There were stacks of hay bales along the back wall and loose hay littered the floor. As he continued to look around for guards he saw none and was puzzled. Looking further he realized Trayne had been very thorough and had removed anything that could be of use to the agents before he put them in their new prison.

In the house Trayne asked the men if they locked the barn as instructed and they told him they had. They also placed the heavy lock and chain on the door and piled logs high against it. In addition they had removed anything that could be used as a tool or weapon and had stacked it next to the house.

"Excellent. And you made sure to cover our tracks so no one will find us?"

"Yes sir. We went back and covered the tracks then just rode our horses all over the road. They won't be able to find anything in that mess." One of the men beamed.

"Perfect. Now I can take my time. After breakfast we will have more fun with our toys." Trayne's smirk caused the men to laugh.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jeremy again stood beside Orrin willing the train to speed along the tracks. Orrin took in his look and pushed the throttle ahead just a bit more. Without all the cars attached the engine and tender car could afford to go a little faster. They had taken on more wood than they needed so they didn't have to worry about conserving fuel for the trip back.

_My boys had better be in good shape when we get there or there will be hell to pay!_ Orrin thought as he told the crewmen to shove wood into the fire to coax just a little more out of his precious engine.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim shifted his weight, adjusting his arms the best he could as they were tied tightly behind him, and rolled over onto his back. He worked his bound hands downward until they were behind his knees. Lifting his legs he continued to work his hands down his legs and slipped his boots past the ropes. Once he had his hands in front of him he began to work on the tightly knotted rope.

He pulled his wrists up to his mouth and used his teeth to loosen the ropes. After several exhausting minutes he had made good progress and the ropes fell away to the floor as he shook his hands. Jim rubbed his wrists to restore circulation as he took in the barn while he quickly untied the ropes binding his feet.

When his eyes settled on the coffin he realized he still had heard no sounds from his partner. Jim rushed over to the casket and began looking for the latches. Not finding them he pried the lid off noting that Trayne had sealed the coffin using pine pitch. _Damn that man _Jim frantically pulled at the lid sighing audibly when the lid gave way. He threw open the lid and froze. Artie was lying in the casket looking like death itself.

"Artie!" Jim called to his partner as he pulled him into a sitting position.

"What did Trayne do to you?" Jim looked at his partner.

"Come on pal." Jim gently tapped the side of his friend's face. "Time to wake up Artemus."

The only response he received was Artemus' head lolling to the side. Jim grabbed him and pulled him out of the casket and lowered him to the ground. He didn't like the pale look to Artie's face nor the clammy feel of his skin. Jim looked around and cursed again when he could find no water.

"Come on Artie…you gotta help me out here. You're the smart one. You're the one who knows what to do. You've got to wake up and help me out here." Jim implored him.

Not knowing what else to do Jim removed his jacket and folded it and put it under Artie's head. Jim was worried when he looked his partner over and found the blood coating his shirt. Checking gingerly, Jim found the bullet holes, frowning when he saw the reddened skin around their edges. Further examination revealed no other noticeable injuries. When Jim inspected his partner's jacket he noticed the foul smell and looked closer.

"Whatever this is it sure doesn't smell like anything I'd want to come in contact with." Jim said as he shook his head and made a face.

He removed the offending garment and noted the same colored stain was evident on Artie's face. Jim laid him back down and went to inspect the coffin. Checking the lid carefully he came across the spot where the bottle had been attached. Sniffing the area he again noted the offending odor. _I know I have smelled that before,_ Jim thought as he continued checking the morbid prison.

Jim's hand slid around the coffin and he came in contact with something sharp. Looking inside he found the item and pulled it out. He shook his head and glanced at his partner impressed that he was able to try to dig his way out. Judging by the marks he saw in the wood Artie had very nearly made it.


	10. Chapter 10

The train cars were looming on the horizon as Jeremy and Orrin watched the landscape while the engine sped along

The train cars were looming on the horizon as Jeremy and Orrin watched the landscape while the engine sped along. Orrin stopped the train and he turned back to his engine console glad he had thought to turn the train around back at the Wye. The crewmen jumped off and headed for the bushes along with the deputies as instructed while Orrin and Jeremy quietly approached the cargo car.

They inched their way along the side of the car Orrin in the lead. He reached up and pulled down on a piece of the trim and they backed up as a portion of the wall popped out and noiselessly moved to the side. Orrin pulled himself up and reached out for Jeremy's extended hand. Once inside they cautiously moved toward the cell.

Jeremy took in the overturned cot that had been knocked over during an apparent struggle and the bars that had been loosened and shook his head. This did not look good. Orrin had made his way to the door and waited for Jeremy before going on.

They moved to the other room where the coffin had been kept and Orrin put his hands on his hips and sighed. The coffin was missing. Pressing on, their guns at the ready, they cautiously approached the door leading to the coupling between this car and the varnish car.

When they opened the door Orrin hesitated as he inspected his train. Using the muzzle of his pistol he pointed downward his face a grim mask. There was what appeared to be dried blood and a lot of it on the coupling. Orrin pushed on into the varnish car, taking note of the new bullet hole in the frame of the door with a sigh and a shake of his head.

They quickly proceeded through the rest of the car getting more and more frustrated with each room they searched. When they finally reached the parlor car Jeremy dropped onto the settee sighing heavily. Orrin looked around and saw the remnants of Trayne's private party. His eyes lit on something on the desk by the door and he went over and retrieved the missive. Reading it quickly he growled causing Jeremy to look up.

"You better look at this Mr. Pike." Orrin handed him the letter and Jeremy's eyes quickly scanned it.

_My dear Mr. Cobb,_

_I am sure you have come back for you precious agents. Too bad they aren't here. I was forced to leave this beautiful train and pursue other avenues. You will not find them in time to help Mr. Gordon of that much I am certain, which is too bad…he proved to be a most worthy adversary. You might still have time to save Mr. West provided you can find him. _

_MT_

_P.S. _

_You might want to tell the next occupants of the train they need to restock the Napoleon Brandy and cigars. I found them to be most satisfying._

"I want him Mr. Pike." Orrin stated matter of factly.

"So do I, Orrin…so do I." Jeremy replied.

Orrin went out the door and waved his arms to the men hiding. Soon they joined them in car. The men combed through the train looking for any clues. The deputies looked around the outside of the car but could find no trace of where Trayne might have gone.

"I'll not give up." Orrin stated, "We have to be missing something obvious." He went outside to try his luck there.

After half an hour of looking around feeling like his was missing something right under his nose Orrin stumbled when his foot caught on a small rock. He put his hands out to brace himself and when he looked at the ground before him he saw it. Very faint but…yes…it was there.

Quickly scrambling to his feet Orrin followed the faint track until it led him down the road about a half-mile. There the cover up seemed to end and before him lay a perfectly good set of tracks. Orrin guessed there were three horses and a heavily loaded wagon. Orrin raced back to the train to tell Jeremy what he had found. He entered the train to see Jeremy working furiously on the telegraph trying to get it working.

"Mr. Pike! I think I know where they went. Or at least which direction." Orrin panted as he rushed into the parlor.

"There are some tracks that pick up out of nowhere about a half a mile from here. A wagon and three horses…it's got to be them."

"Show me." Jeremy put his tools down and followed the engineer.

As he surveyed the area Jeremy knew they were on the right track to find Artie and Jim now. They returned to the train much to Orrin's disappointment. Jeremy made repairs to the telegraph and sent a quick wire to St. Louis apprising them of the situation. Orrin had the cars coupled to the engine and tender in record time and he headed back to the Wye. Jeremy and the deputies took the horses that Trayne had left in the stalls and headed out after the agents. Orrin would catch up and follow them once he had turned the train around.

WWWWWWWWWW

Trayne wiped the corners of his mouth with his napkin and tossed it onto his plate. Leaning back in his chair he sighed contentedly. Everything was going according to plan now. Soon he would have West and Gordon out of the way and then he could head back to New Athens and complete his work there. He rose and two men accompanied him. They went into the main room and where Trayne laid out his plans for New Athens.

"What about them two in the barn?" One of them asked.

"I will take care of our guests personally. I want you to head toward New Athens and get ready for my triumphant return." Trayne smiled snidely as the man nodded and left.

"You…get two more men and follow me to the barn." Trayne instructed him as he grabbed his cane and headed outside to the barn.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim tried again to bring his partner around and the furrow deepened on his brow when Artie didn't respond. Knowing Trayne could make an appearance at any time Jim pulled him over to the back wall and gently laid him on a bed he had made out of the loose hay he found there. Searching for a way out of the barn proved fruitless. _Well…I gotta hand it to him…Trayne can at least hire goons capable of following simple orders._ Jim thought as he knelt beside his friend.

"Come on, Artie, you've been sleeping all morning. You need to wake up pal or when we get back to San Francisco I'm taking your date to the theater as well as my own." Jim lifted one of Artie's eyelids and was dismayed to note the pupil didn't seem to react at all to the sudden flood of light.

WWWWWWWWWW

Orrin stopped the train when he saw Jeremy next to the tracks a short way ahead. Jumping down he ran over to meet him.

"We think we found them, Orrin." Jeremy said as he handed Orrin the reins of a fresh horse.

"What are we waiting for…let's go get our guys!" Orrin jumped into the saddle and waited for Jeremy to show him which way to go.

"Not so fast, Orrin. It's not that easy." Jeremy told him as they headed back toward the others.

"What do you mean?"

"We found an old abandoned farm not far from here. We are pretty sure that's where Trayne is holding them. But we can't just go in guns blazing that could get Jim and Artemus killed." Orrin sat in the saddle thoughtfully nodding.

"Then what are we gonna do?"

"I waited for you and the crew as we can use the extra firepower. I think if we can surround the house we stand the best chance of getting Trayne. First we need to find out exactly where Jim and Artemus are being held."

Jeremy held a finger to his lips motioning to Orrin to keep silent as they dismounted and joined the deputies. Once they informed him the agents appeared to be held in the barn Jeremy's expression brightened a little. This might not be as bad as they first thought. His face fell when they told him they had seen Trayne leave the house and enter the barn with three other men several minutes earlier.

"Damn, that changes things. Do you have any idea if there are any more men in that house?" Jeremy asked.

"Best guess would be two maybe three." One of the deputies replied.

"Fine. You two go in the back way and see if you can take them down without firing any shots. Gag them if you have to but see to it they can't call out and alert Trayne." The deputies nodded and quietly made their way toward the back of the house.

"Now we go get our boys?" Orrin asked expectantly.

"Now we scope out that barn and THEN we go and get our friends." Jeremy smiled at Orrin's tenacity.

The men snuck up to the barn and quickly surrounded it. Checking the perimeter they found no barriers or hidden surprises which pleased Jeremy. They regrouped to form their strategy. Jeremy had the crewmen wait outside in case any men escaped the barn once they stormed it.

Meanwhile in the house the deputies quietly entered through an open bedroom window. They crept up to the door and took up positions on both sides. One nodded to the other and he tipped over a small stool. They brought theirs guns up ready to take on whoever came through the door when they heard footsteps approaching.

The door opened slowly and the deputy nearest the man pulled him through the door and threw him to the floor. The deputy quickly pulled his bandana off, wrapping it around the man's head, pulled it tight about his mouth. The man continued to struggle and the other deputy stepped up and hit him in the back of the head with his pistol.

They waited quietly hoping the other man would notice his partner hadn't returned and come looking for him. Several minutes later they heard the man call out. One deputy crept over to the door and rattled the handle hoping to draw him into the trap. The man called out again this time it was evident he was becoming irritated with his wayward partner.

When he got no response the man finally walked toward the room. When he turned the knob the deputies pulled the door open and pulled the man in. This man was more prepared than the other and his fear fueled his fight. He threw several punches some of them landing on the deputies chin. They finally subdued him and bound and gagged him like his partner and put him in a corner.

They listened to see if they could hear any sounds coming from the barn. Hearing nothing they figured Jeremy had not yet made his move on Trayne and they stealthily made their way to the woods to join him.


	11. Chapter 11

Trayne stood waiting impatiently by the barn twirling his cane while the men removed the barrier and cautiously opened the doo

Trayne stood waiting impatiently by the barn twirling his cane while the men removed the barrier and cautiously opened the doors. They entered the barn guns drawn. Trayne grunted with disgust when he saw the coffin had been pried open and Artemus was lying propped up against the back wall. He snapped his fingers and motioned to the men. They crept over to the coffin and looked in.

Jim's hand rose up out of the coffin grabbing the first man. His fist flew up to meet the chin of the man closest to him while the other man jumped back. Jim pushed the unconscious body of the first man out of his way and rose up out of the coffin diving toward the other man knocking them both to the ground. The report from the pistol momentarily stopped Jim and he turned to stare at Trayne.

"Really Mr. West was all this necessary? I always come out the victor. Just have a seat over there next to Mr. Gordon and we can get down to business."

WWWWWWWWWW

Jeremy and Orrin jumped when they heard the shot. Jeremy grasped Orrin's arm to keep him from rushing in. Telling him they might get them killed calmed the engineer and they planned their attack.

The crewmen would surround the barn making sure all possible exits were covered while Jeremy and Orrin stormed through the main door hoping to catch Trayne off guard. Soon they were all in position with Jeremy and Orrin taking their places, their backs pressed against the barn. They listened to the conversation that was taking place inside to determine when to make their move.

"What do you want Trayne? You've killed Artie isn't that enough?" Jim spat at their unwanted host.

"Hemlock poisoning isn't nearly as fatal as it used to be Mr. West. There is still a slight chance to save your friend." Trayne sneered.

"Hemlock…" Orrin whispered a shocked look on his face. "Mr. Pike if Mr. Gordon's been poisoned with Hemlock he needs help and fast."

"I know that Orrin but we have to be careful or we'll all be needing medical attention quickly." They pressed tightly against the barn and continued to listen to the conversation that was taking place inside.

"Hemlock? You are the lowest form of life, Trayne. Only a sick, twisted and sadistic mind would come up with something like that." Jim spat as he inched closer to the door.

"It was good enough for Socrates…that should be more than good enough for the likes of Mr. Gordon." Jim had had about enough of that smirk on Trayne's face.

"Tell me something Trayne," Jim stalled for time although he was not sure why.

"Anything you want to know I'll try to tell you." Trayne smirked.

"Why didn't you leave when you had the chance? You had me and Artie out of the way…you could have left for New Athens and no one would have been the wiser." Jim eyed the distance between Trayne and himself hoping to draw him a bit closer.

"Just to have you out of the way isn't enough. I have to be certain you are in no shape to pursue me. One down one to go…not bad for a mornings work." Trayne swung his cane as he paced back and forth in front of the agent.

"You can't have that much hatred for New Athens, Trayne. They don't have enough money in that town to pay for breakfast at the United States Hotel…"

"No they don't but I was mistreated and that I will not stand for. They need to be taught a lesson Mr. West. They need to be taught what it means to tangle with Mike Trayne." _Just a little closer,_ Jim thought, _just a little closer._

Jeremy listened to the conversation trying to find some way of letting Jim know they were there when he noticed Orrin had disappeared.

"Now where did he go and what does he have in mind?" Jeremy sighed.

He peeked around the corner of the barn and saw Orrin inspecting the pile of items next to the house. Orrin had placed a box on the ground in front of him and was quietly placing items into it. When he seemed satisfied Orrin scooped up the box and quietly ran back to stand beside Jeremy.

"What's with that stuff?" Jeremy asked.

"Just some things I think we can use but I hope we won't need." Orrin replied. Jeremy hoped he was right as they returned their attention to the inside of the barn.

Trayne's pacing slowed until he was standing in front of Jim his cane swinging and twirling between his fingers absently. Jim kept his eyes trained on the cane waiting for the mistake he knew Trayne would make.

"You've taken Artie out why not stop there? By the time I get him to St. Louis you'd be long gone." Jim ventured.

"Oh but you would still be alive Mr. West and once you alerted the authorities of my plans they'd be on New Athens before I could complete my task. No, I think you both need to be disposed of and this quaint little out of the way place seems to be about as good a place as any." Trayne leered and Jim returned it with a scowl.

Trayne again began his pacing and Jim watched and again measured the distance with his eyes. He risked a glance over to his partner not sure if it was a good sign that nothing seemed to have changed. Jim concentrated on steadying his breathing as Trayne neared him. As he passed for yet another trip across the barn Jim lashed out with his feet soundly kicking Trayne behind the knees.

Trayne fell to his knees, quickly jumped back up and swung his cane in Jim's direction. The other two men advanced, forming a semi circle that was closing in on Jim. Jeremy took that opportunity to storm the barn.

The havoc that ensued was as if a full force tornado had struck inside the barn. Jeremy and Orrin threw themselves between the men and Jim, Orrin quickly glancing in Artie's direction. Jeremy leveled his pistol at the men but that didn't seem to stop their progress. Trayne stepped to the side and nodded to the men who continued to advance.

Trayne reached out with a swift sweep of his cane and knocked the gun from Jeremy's hand. The men took the opening and threw themselves at the engineer and the agent. Fists flew in a flurry of activity. Jeremy ducked the first punch as he brought his fist up and landed a blow to his opponent's midsection.

Without hesitation Jim sprang up and pulled his partner away from the fray. Turning back he saw one man hit Orrin, knocking him to the ground. Jim used Orrin's back as a springboard and vaulted himself at the man, feet first. When his feet connected with the man's chest he fell backward gasping for breath.

Orrin waited while Jim used him for leverage then charged like a wild animal that had been wounded and cornered. His fist connected solidly with the jaw of the man in front of him. Orrin's head snapped back as the man returned his punch with one of his own. Wiping blood off the corner of his mouth spurred Orrin into even more aggressive action.

He grasped the man by the collar of his shirt with one hand and used his other hand as he soundly rained blow after blow to the ruffian's head and shoulders finally stopping when the man lost consciousness.

Jim picked himself up plowed into him, knocking the man into the bales of hay scattering it everywhere some fluttering down from the air as if feathers from a bird. Out of the corner of his eye Jim noted Trayne trying to sneak away. Turning his full attention to his opponent Jim threw several furious punches to the stunned man and grabbed him with one hand pulled back to hit him again. Jim released his hold and the man stared at him dazed and confused then his eyes rolled upward and he fell to the barn floor.

Jim let the man fall as he lunged toward Trayne. He grabbed Tryane's legs as his momentum carried them through the doorway and out into the barnyard. Trayne tried to pull his cane up but Jim was well aware how deadly a weapon it was and he pulled the cane from Trayne's grasp and threw it across the yard.

Trayne brought his foot up and was bringing it down onto Jim's throat when Jim put his hands up and stopped him. They grappled, each jockeying for position, until Jim finally managed to push Trayne's foot away from his throat. Jim heaved and Trayne fell to the ground.

That was the opening Jim was looking for and he jumped on Trayne and began to pummel him with his fists. All Jim could see or think about was his partner lying in the barn quite possibly dead or very near to it. Jim's fists pounded Trayne's form like pistons and there was little Trayne could do to block the blows. Jim pulled his hand back and his arm was abruptly jerked away from his task.

"Jim…Jim! Stop, he's not worth it." Jim turned and found himself looking up into the face of Jeremy.

"He killed Artie!" Jim spat as he pulled his arm free of Jeremy's grasp.

"No he didn't…at least not yet. Come on, Jim…let the deputies handle Trayne and his men. You have a partner to save."

Jim shook his head and realized Jeremy was right. With a final shove to Trayne's already battered face, Jim rose and ran back inside the barn. He slid to a stop beside Artie, watching as Orrin laid him out and began to check him over. Orrin had loosened his collar and removed his poison stained jacket, having tossed the offending garment aside. He was checking Artie's pupils and shaking his head.

"How bad is it?" Jim voiced the question no one else dared.

"Bad enough. He's not getting enough air into his lungs." Orrin replied as he was rummaging through the items he had brought from the house.

"Mr. Pike can you find me some sort of tubing about this big around?" Orrin held his hands up making a ring with his fingers.

Jeremy ran outside and to the house looking for anything he could find. When he returned he had a small collection of objects. He entered the barn just as Orrin was scooping up the items and returning them to the box. He took the things Jeremy had brought. He was sure he could use these.

"We need to get him to the train as soon as possible. I think I can work on him there better." Orrin said as he looked around the dirty barn then took in Jim's worried look.

"Don't worry Mr. West…it's just that what needs to be done shouldn't be done here. It's not sanitary enough here in this barn."

They rounded up the prisoners and began the short trek back to the train. Jeremy was glad it was only about a half mile…that meant they could get Artie treatment sooner. Jim and Jeremy chose to walk back, carrying the stretcher they had rigged for Artie. As soon as they entered the train Henry offered to operate the train allowing Orrin to work on Artie so they could get him to St. Louis quicker. Orrin dismissed him with a nod of his head and he went to Artie's room.

"Can one of you send a wire to St. Louis? If you know of a doctor there that would be a big help." Orrin quickly wrote down what he wanted them to ask and he turned his attention back to Artemus.

Jim snatched the paper from Orrin's grasp and ran into the parlor car, glad that he could do this much. It worried him that Artie was not receiving any medical treatment yet. Jim quickly sent the wire and waited impatiently for the reply.

It was some twenty agonizing minutes later that the reply came. Jim turned from his pacing and hurried over to tap out the acknowledgement. He smiled when he wrote the message out. They had indeed been able to get in touch with Dr. Geoffrey Oliver. He told Jim to have Orrin begin the treatment he had described as that would be the best chance Artie would have and the treatment needed to begin as soon as possible.

Jim tapped out his reply that Orrin would begin immediately and he dashed back to his partner's room with the news. Orrin read the telegram and nodded his head at the instructions from Dr. Oliver. He turned to his patient wishing for all the world that he was in his engine where he felt comfortable.

Orrin reached into the pan of boiling water with the tongs and began retrieving items he had placed in there to prepare them just in case he was given consent to start treating Artie.

"What did the doctor mean by getting air into his lungs as soon as possible? Artie's breathing isn't he?" Jim asked.

"I need to fashion something that will blow air into his lungs…help clear out all the bad air and the poison he took in." Orrin replied absently as he rummaged in the box.

"Hand me that funnel you found Mr. Pike." Orrin put his hand out and Jeremy immediately placed the funnel into his out stretched palm.

Orrin took in the funnel and shook his head. He asked Jeremy to head to Artie's lab and cut the small end off the funnel and file it down. While he was doing that Orrin quickly pulled the bellows from the box and inspected them. They hadn't been used in several years but there didn't appear to be much soot left on them. He took out his pocketknife and scrapped off what soot he saw and turned away from Artie.

Placing the bellows on the floor he gave it a few test pushes. The first few times he pumped his foot on the handles nothing happened and both he and Jim feared the bellows were broken. Frowning Orrin pick them up and looked into the opening. He took a long thin brush from the box, glad he had picked it up as an afterthought, and used it to pry something out of the opening.

Placing the bellows back on the floor Orrin tried again to pump the bellows with his foot. This time they were rewarded with a hiss of air and a small puff of dark smoke. Orrin picked the bellows up and poured some water and vinegar down inside the bellows. Jim had stood patiently to the side watching all the activity but he couldn't help but wonder if all this was necessary.

"Orrin…is all this necessary? Can't you just do whatever it is you need to do? Artie needs help and fast." Jim pleaded.

"Sir, I am going as fast as I can. Now this is going to be used to pump air directly into Mr. Gordon's lungs…do you really want to risk blowing bad contaminated air into him?" Orrin replied as he continued to clean out the bellows.

"No not at all. I just want Artie to…" Jim let the sentence trail off.

"I know Mr. West. We all want Mr. Gordon to make it through this." Orrin turned back to his work.


	12. Chapter 12

Dr

Dr. Oliver left his office and headed for the Secret Service office after having told Jeremy he would brief them in person about Artie's condition. He was looking forward to seeing the younger man again but he was not happy about the circumstances causing the visit.

He was immediately led into Newman's office and was taken aback when he saw his niece standing at the window fidgeting with her handkerchief.

"You don't understand, sir," Danielle was saying, "I will complete my studies soon, and my nursing abilities would be of great use to Mr. Gordon." She spoke without turning from the window.

"I am sure they would Miss Oliver. But there isn't time to waste. I have been told that one of the men in attendance is treating Mr. Gordon and he got very capable instructions from your uncle I believe." Mr. Newman tried to calm her down.

"I know my uncle is a very capable doctor but I would just feel better if I were there overseeing his treatment."

"Danielle," She jumped at the sound of the voice and turned to face her uncle.

"Uncle…I…"

"It's quite all right Danielle. I know where you want to be but believe me by the time you could get there everything that can be done for your friend will have been done. You could do nothing more than you are right now." Dr. Oliver smiled warmly but Danielle wasn't to be pushed off so lightly.

"No Uncle Geoff. I won't be brushed off! I am nearly done with my studies and will be a full doctor by next year. There is no reason I can not meet that train on its way here."

"You young people today you want everything in such a hurry. Learning to be patient is a good lesson for a new doctor." Danielle smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I know all about being patient where Artemus is concerned Uncle." She reached up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before turning to face Newman.

"Director Newman," she nodded at him, "How long until they will reach St. Louis? I'd like to be on the siding when that train arrives."

"Not until sometime tomorrow morning it they run straight through."

"And if I know Orrin they will." Danielle smiled.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim made room for Jeremy when he returned with the newly refurbished funnel. He helped Orrin fasten a length of string to it and they tied it to Artie's face. Jim watched with fascination thinking how Artie would find this interesting when he woke up.

After they had fitted the makeshift mask over Artie's nose and mouth Orrin took the bellows and put them as far into the funnel as he could. He held them in place while Jeremy wrapped heavy cloth around the bellows and the funnel and then tied it in place with twine. Orrin looked to Jim before he continued.

"Sir, I need you to understand that what you are about to see won't be pretty but it has to be done."

"I understand Orrin. Just do whatever you have to do to save Artie."

Orrin turned back to the pale figure in the bed and sighed clearing his own lungs before he began. He grasped the handles on the bellows and told Jeremy to keep a tight grip on the funnel just in case. When Jeremy nodded signaling Orrin he was ready and the engineer breathed deeply and began to pump the bellows forcing fresh air into Artie's lungs. Artie began to chock and sputter, his body twisting and turning trying to jerk away from the assault on his lungs.

"Mr. West…come over here and hold him still!" Orrin shouted as Jim rushed to help.

"He's fighting the air being forced into his lungs. You gotta hold him still! We need to get fresh good air into him or that hemlock will kill him for sure."

Orrin continued pumping on the bellows as Jim held Artie's lower body and Jeremy sat on the bed and leaned on Artie's upper body as he held onto the funnel. They continued on for nearly an hour Artie never stopped trying to get away from the onslaught. Finally Orrin stopped pumping and signaled Jeremy to release his hold on the agent.

They watched tentatively ready to spring back into action should they need to. Artie didn't move. In fact the only movement they noticed was the steady rise and fall of his chest. A rosy color was trying to return to his cheeks and Orrin smiled.

"I think he'll be okay now Mr. West. Now we need to tend to that bullet wound." Orrin spoke as he began to open Artie's shirt.

"Is there anything you need me to do?" Jim asked wanting to be of some help.

"Yes wire the Director's office in St. Louis. Give them this description and ask them how they want me to proceed." Jim grabbed a pad of paper and a pencil from Artie's nightstand and stood ready.

"Skin around wounds is dark red with some black interspersed. Still oozing blood and puss mixture…" Orrin turned to look at Jim, "How long has it been since this happened?"

"About a day or day and a half." Jim scrunched his face trying to recall.

"Okay…still oozing blood and puss mixture for last 24 to 36 hours in both wound sites. Need instructions on how to treat. Will arrive in St. Louis in…" he stopped to check his pocket watch, "in approximately 12 hours. That should do it." Jim nodded and ran toward the varnish car as Orrin turned back to the agent and began to daub at the wounds.

WWWWWWWWWW

The clerk from the telegraph office ran full speed into the Director's office without waiting for the receptionist to announce him.

"Sorry sir I tried to stop him…" she explained as the clerk rushed in.

"Sorry myself sir but I was told to get this over here to a Dr. Oliver as quick as possible." He looked expectantly at the people in the office.

"I am Dr. Oliver," Geoffrey stepped forward and put his hand out. He quickly paid the clerk and opened the wire.

"I was told to wait for an answer sir." The clerk fidgeted.

Dr. Oliver read the telegram out loud to keep from having to repeat it. He looked at Danielle and was proud to see that she maintained her composure. He could see her gathering her things and knew he would have to stand firm with her.

"Now Danielle don't even think about it." He admonished her as he put his hand on her arm.

"But Uncle…" she began only to be cut off with a wave of his and a shake of his head.

"No Danielle…this time I am putting my foot down. I will not allow you to try to meet that train. They will be here in 12 hours and we have a lot to do to get ready."

Danielle sighed and hung her head. Knowing he was right wasn't going to make the waiting any easier. She finished gathering her things and she and her uncle took their leave heading to the doctor's office to get ready for their patient while the clerk hurried back to the telegraph office with the answer for Orrin.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim tapped out his acknowledgement and waited for the message. He quickly wrote it all down for Orrin and then just as rapidly typed out a quick reply and tossed the pencil down and headed back toward Artie's room. Jim stopped by the lab and grabbed some items before entering his friend's room.

He entered the room at a run items spilling out of his arms. Jeremy scooped up the things off the floor and set them on the sideboard. Jim handed Orrin the wire as he looked at his friend lying on the bed his chest still only slowly rising and falling.

"Oh this is good…very detailed instructions. I can do this." Orrin stated as he looked over the ingredients Jim had brought from the lab.

"Do you need any help?" Jim asked.

"Yes, I'll need you two to hold him tight while I stitch up the wounds. He's going to thrash about some. I can't give him anything to make him sleep." Orrin sounded apologetic.

"Why not?" Jim asked worried.

"The anesthetic might do him more harm than good. Maybe even kill him. He's breathing on his own but only just."

Orrin followed the instructions in the telegram diligently and nearly an hour later Jim, Orrin and Jeremy all leaned back and sighed. It had been hard work keeping Artie's body still while Orrin cleaned and irrigated the wounds. Artie had woken up enough to sense the extreme pain but not enough to see who or what was causing it.

Jim dipped a cloth in a basin of cool water and wiped Artie's forehead. _You sure have been through a lot, Artie_ Jim thought as he took in the still pale and clammy skin under the cloth. Orrin handed him a cup of coffee which he refused until Orrin reminded him he needed it. Jim took the steaming mug and sipped at it before setting it on the nightstand.

"Mr. West we'll be pulling into the station in St. Louis in about 10 hours why don't you and Mr. Pike get some sleep." Orrin spoke softly.

"I'll be fine here, Orrin." Jim looked at their engineer with a newfound respect.

"Orrin…I…can't thank you enough for what you did."

"Think nothing of it, Mr. West. You boys are part of this train therefore you're part of my extended family. Family always helps family." Orrin smiled.

"Now get some sleep and I'll see if I can't coax a little more out of this old girl and get us to St. Louis in record time." Orrin took his leave and headed forward to his precious engine.

WWWWWWWWWW

As the train pulled onto the siding Danielle stood impatiently beside her uncle who smiled as he watched her. She had become quite a remarkable young woman he decided.

The train pulled to a stop and Danielle was climbing aboard before Orrin could put the steps down for her. She knew the layout of the train and forged ahead quickly to Artie's room, Orrin and Dr. Oliver running to catch up. They entered Artie's room at a run Jim putting a finger up to his lips to quiet them.

"Shhh. You'll wake him." Jim saw who it was that had entered the room and stood to make room for the medical team as he smiled broadly at Danielle. She lightly touched his arm in greeting on her way to check on the patient.

"James why don't you and Jeremy go get some coffee while we tend to Artemus." Danielle told him as she put her stethoscope in her ears and the receiver on Artie's chest. Jim moved away and he and Jeremy quietly left the room.

About fifteen minutes later Geoffrey Oliver stepped through the door into the parlor Jeremy and Jim both stopped their pacing and stared at him with interest. He stepped up to the sideboard and poured himself a small brandy. Taking a sip he tried to hide the smile that had found its way onto his face.

"Uh not to sound pushy sir…but are you going to tell us how Artie is?" Jim asked hesitantly.

"Oh yes, James. I was merely whetting my whistle. It's been a long day already." Oliver turned to face the agents.

"And?" Jim said wondering if he was going to have drag each syllable out of the older doctor.

"I think you'd better come see for yourselves gentlemen." The doctor could barely contain his grin.

Jim and Jeremy followed Oliver down the aisle to Artie's room. The doctor put his finger to his lips as he quietly opened the door and stepped back to allow them to look in. Jim groaned and rolled his eyes as Jeremy snickered. Without taking his eyes off his nurse Artie raised his arm waving them away as he pulled Danielle into a warm embrace, his lips never leaving hers.

"Oh I think Artie's gonna be fine." Jim groaned.

"Looks mighty fine to me too, Jim." Jeremy laughed as Dr. Oliver closed the door.

**Several days later­­—**

Artie ambled through the train, happy to finally be out of bed even if he was still on light duty. He paused, his hand on the doorknob, not sure if he wanted to go through the door. _Come on now, Artemus you aren't going to let this get the better of you are you? _ Shaking his head he opened the door and made his way across the coupling he had been clinging to only days before.

As he cautiously made his way toward the cab of the engine he smiled seeing Orrin in his familiar place at the controls. Artie couldn't think of anyone more qualified. He cautiously approached and stood next to Orrin watching the tracks speeding along beneath them.

"Something I can do for you, Mr. Gordon?" Orrin asked, Artie cleared his throat and pulled nervously at his ear.

"Come to 'borrow' more of my steam have you?" Orrin snickered having just a little fun with the agent.

"What? No…I…uh." Artie found himself at a loss for words.

"Glad to see you're up and around, sir." Orrin supplied him with a topic of conversation.

"Thank you I am very glad to be up and around. That's why I'm here, Orrin. I never did get the chance to properly thank you for what you did."

"Think nothing of it, sir. A man protects what's his." Orrin hoped he wasn't blushing noticeably.

"Excuse me?" Artie asked somewhat confused.

"This here train might belong to the government but as long as I'm her engineer she's mine. EVERYTHING aboard is mine to keep safe." Orrin's voice swelled with pride. "Including my boys stubborn though they might be." Orrin winked at him.

"Who us? Oh that hurts." Artie clutched his chest in mock pain.

The men shared a laugh and Orrin turned back to his controls. Artie lingered for a moment watching the train as she sped along toward their next assignment. Without turning his head Artie glanced at the engineer and a smile crossed his features. Orrin was in his element here but it was comforting to know that their backs would always be covered when he was at the helm.

Artie smiled, turned and headed back toward the varnish car. Yes…everything was as it should be. All of the pieces of the well-oiled machine everyone had come to know and respect were back in their places.

The End


End file.
